More than us
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: What if Derek didn't just leave Addison behind when he left New York, but his kids as well? Set in season 1... Addek
1. Chapter 1

It's pretty obvious that I do not own Grey's Anatomy since Derek never tried to repair his marriage, which would have worked out if I'd owned it. So all credit to Shonda and co for that!

CHAPTER 1.

Derek freezes when he notices the familiar redhead standing a few feet away, his heart instantly beating faster.

_Not now._

He sighs, turning to the small blonde next to him when he notices the woman approaching them.

"Meredith, I am so sorry…"

"What?"

Then she's with them, holding her hand out to Meredith with a smirk.

"I'm Addison Shepherd."

Meredith looks at the taller woman innocently, her eyes wide.

"Shepherd?"

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband…"

"Husband?"

Meredith's eyes travel between Addison and Derek before she steps back, holding her hands in the air.

"I have to… go. You two stay and… talk. Just… bye."

She storms off and Derek sighs, wanting to rush after her. He turns back, glaring at Addison.

"What are you doing here?"

"Richard called me, I'm here for work."

Derek smirks and Addison shakes her head.

"Don't worry, Derek. I'll just do my job and be out of your life again."

"Are the kids with you?"

"No, Derek. I left them in New York all alone. Of course they're here!"

"I want to see them."

"If you wanted to see them, you wouldn't have left."

"Do you honestly blame me for leaving?"

"We could have talked, Derek."

"Talking wouldn't have helped."

Addison sighs, staring at the ground sadly.

"No. You're right. We were beyond help. Even before…"

"Don't even say his name."

"So… Seattle, huh?"

"I don't have time for this."

He turns around, but Addison grabs onto his hand, looking at him angrily.

"That's your problem, isn't it, Derek? You don't have time for this. For us. You never had time for me, or Brad or Ashley. Although you don't seem to have a problem with time when it concerns your new girlfriend. What's her name?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm still your wife, Derek. It is my business."

"Oh so now you remember that you're my wife."

"Derek, I was lonely. I…"

"STOP IT!"

She steps back when he raises his voice and looks at her angrily, his hands shaking.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't want to hear anything. Just get out of my life."

"You have two kids, Derek. Do you want them out of your life as well?"

She turns around without waiting for an answer, storming up the stairs to Richard's room. He is sitting on his bed; two-year-old Ashley asleep on his lap while five-year-old Brad is sitting on the foot of the bed, looking bored.

"Sorry I took so long."

Richard immediately notices the tears in her voice, looking at her with concern. She shakes her head at the question in his voice, ruffling Brad's dark hair lovingly. He looks up at her with piercing blue eyes, the spitting image of his father.

"Mommy, daddy fixed uncle Richie's brain!"

Addison smiles, biting back tears.

"I…"

"I want to fix people's brains when I'm old too!"

"That's nice sweetie… Sorry for packing them off on you, Richard. I just… didn't want them to see _him_ yet. Especially with…"

"Meredith?"

"That's her name? Yeah. With Meredith. It would have upset them."

"So you talked?"

"You could say that."

"You're going to work things out, Addie."

"I'm here to do a job, Richard. Then I'm going back home with my kids."

She picks Ashley up carefully, motioning for Brad to come. He immediately jumps off the bed, taking his mother's hand.

Addison smiles at Richard before walking off with her kids, her heart stopping when she notices the dark haired man at the other end of the hallway.

"Hurry up, Brad…"

She walks a bit faster, desperately hoping that Brad doesn't notice him. But there is no such luck as the man turns around just when the three enter the elevator and Brad lunges forward with a shrill cry.

"Daddy!"

Derek grins, holding his arms out for his son, hugging him closely.

"Hey big boy!"

Addison groans, holding the elevator open for Derek and Brad. They get in next to her and Derek smiles, leaning over to kiss Ashley.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Dadda!"  
She opens her eyes tiredly, holding her arms out to Derek. He grins, putting Brad down before taking Ashley to give her a hug.

"She's grown so much."

Addison smirks, kneeling down to pick up Brad.

Derek shifts Ashley to his hip, looking at Addison curiously.

"Can I take you three out to dinner?"

"No."

"Addison…"  
"I'm here for work, Derek. Take Meredith out."

"Addie, please. I want to spend some time with my kids."

"Our kids."

"Our kids."

Brad looks at his mother, his eyes instantly filling with tears.

"Mommy, isn't daddy going to stay with us tonight?"

Addison suppresses a groan, while Derek smirks, ruffling Brad's hair happily

"Of course I am. We can get junk food and DVD's, what do you say?"

"Can we watch Ninja turtles?"

"Of course we can!"


	2. Chapter 2

I only posted one chapter so far? I dreamt I already post two. Weird.

esnad – Addison will certainly tell Derek quite a few things here. I hated the episode when Meredith was on morphine or something and talking to Addison, Addison said that she knew Derek would never hurt her like she hurt him. EXCUSE ME?? What he did was FAR worse if you ask me.

bleupastel – Thanks! I can't stop writing this, Derek and Addie so should have had kids!

simbagirl – Your wish is my command. One update coming up! Lol.

QUEENADDEK – Derek is a jerk. I'm just SO mad at him at the moment, I can't write him not being a jerk. Even when he's not acting like a jerk, he's a jerk. I hate him. Except when he's with Addison.

GMG – They SO were! Come on! Addison was SO the best girl on the show, she needed some serious loving. Preferabbly from her husband. Derek should have just TRIED, then if it didn't work out I would have accepted it. Okay, not really. Ugh. My sister is Merder. I want to hit her now.

Mony19 – Oh, he's going to fight all right. When he's done being a jerk. Which probably won't be soon since he's a HUGE JERK. I can't stop saying that.

Thanks so much for the reviews and here is the next chapter!

CHAPTER 2.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

Addison looks at her husband irritably, a deep frown between her brows. Derek smirks, tapping her forehead playfully.

"Don't frown, you're going to get wrinkles. I'm spending time with my family."

"And what am I going to tell them when we go back to New York?"

"Addison, just… stop. Can we just enjoy the evening without you complicating everything?"

"I'm complicating everything? It is complicated, Derek. You have a girlfriend in Seattle. One who didn't know you had a wife, let alone two kids."

"Can we just talk about this later?"

"Fine."

Addison fakes a happy smile when Brad runs towards them, holding a DVD box out.

"It's the Ninja Turtles movie!"

"Okay."  
Addison takes it, looking at Derek with a lifted brow.

"Anything you want to watch?"

Derek smirks before grabbing a box, attracting a groan from Addison.

"Derek! A horror movie? The kids are going to be up all week if they watch this and you're not the one dealing with them then!"  
Derek laughs, playfully tugging on Addison's hair.

"This is for watching when the kids are already asleep."

"But I hate horror movies."

"But I love them. And if I can take a horror movie, you're allowed to take a chick flick."

"Any chick flick?"

"Anyone."

Addison grins before reaching over and grabbing another movie, causing Derek to smile.

"John Tucker must die? You're joking, right?"

"I am not."

Derek smirks, looking at the three movies.

"We have Ninja Turtles, John Tucker must die and SAW III. Looks like we're in for a fun night."

Ashley moans against Addison's shoulder and she smiles.

"Should we take an animation? In case she's more awake after dinner."

Derek nods, kneeling to pick up Finding Nemo.

"Derek, she's seen that like a million times."

"Really?"

"Yes. Take a new movie like… Surf's Up."

"Okay…"

He switches the movies, looking at Addison guiltily.

"Addison… I'm sorry. For not being here."

"Derek, let's not talk tonight. Let's just be a family before reality sets in."

"Okay. Want to get pizza?"

Addison nods, squeezing Derek's shoulder.

"Yeah. Pizza sounds great."

Izzie and George both look up when Meredith enters, sitting down next to them quietly.

"Hey Mer. Weren't you going out with McDreamy?"

Meredith shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"His wife pitched up."

"WHAT?"

George looks at Meredith, his eyes wide in shock.

"His wife?"

"Yeah. His gorgeous redheaded wife."

Izzie moves to the other side of Meredith, frowning.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Her name is Addison or Allison or something. She's gorgeous. Looks like a model. I felt like a twelve year old loser next to her."

"What did McDreamy say?"

Meredith sighs, throwing her head back against the sofa.

"He spluttered. I just left. I don't even care what else he had to say."

"Do you think they're separated or something?"

"I have no idea. She made me feel like a homewrecker. Just the way she looked at me… It was horrible."

George puts his arm around Meredith's shoulder, hugging her closely.

"Oh Mer. I am so sorry. Really."

"Thanks George. I'm just going to… go to sleep now. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Okay…"

Meredith smiles sadly before walking upstairs, her lower lip trembling and her eyes filled with tears.

Izzie and George look at each other in shock as soon as she's disappeared and George shakes his head.

"Married?"

"I knew he was too good to be true."

"I wonder what she's like."

"Do you think she's staying?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's going back with her?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Poor Meredith."

"You can say that again."

Izzie sighs, standing up.

"I'm going to go to bed too… I'm not really in the mood for TV now."  
George nods, turning the TV off.

"Neither am I."


	3. Chapter 3

simbagirl – Oh, she will. Believe me, she will...

esnad – Yep, Derek was a jerk and yet everyone acts like he's an angel. Ugh. Yeah, all I'm saying is that Meredith is not going to find out about the kids in a very nice way. Ha ha ha.

GMG – Thank you!

Here's the next chapter – and believe it or not, I added some Addek loving. I'm still angry at Derek though…

CHAPTER 3.

Addison looks up when Derek returns to the main room, smiling up at him.

"They asleep?"

"Yeah."

He sits down next to her, casually throwing her legs over his lap and massaging her calves. Addison leans back against the sofa, stifling a yawn. Derek smiles when he notices it, looking at her curiously.

"You tired?"

"A little."

"We still have a movie to watch."

Addison smirks, shaking her head.

"You know, I really think we should be sleeping. We have work tomorrow."

"You're scared."

"Am not."

"You are!"  
"It's a movie, Derek. What's there to be scared of?"

"Monsters…"

"Oh, I'm so afraid."

Derek laughs, getting off the couch to put the DVD in.

"If you're not scared… prove it."

"Fine. We can watch the stupid move. I just need a cup of coffee first, otherwise I'm going to fall asleep halfway through."

"Fine."

"Do you want some coffee too?"

"That would be really nice."  
"Good. Make some for me too."

Derek laughs, bending over her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"See, and here I thought coffee making was the woman's job."  
"Oh, how wrong you were. But I'll make it, I don't want you to accidentally poison the both of us."

She pushes him away gently, getting up to make the coffee.

"I can help."

Addison avoids his eyes, frowning slightly.

"Would you check on the kids?"

"Sure…"

He leaves to the kids' room while Addison hurries to the kitchen, switching on the kettle quickly.

She takes a deep breath, her lower lip trembling.

"We're not a family anymore. No matter how much it feels like it. He left, just remember that he left."

She picks the kettle up, carefully pouring hot water into the first cup.

_Not a family anymore. He left._

"The kids are fast asleep."

Addison jumps when Derek suddenly speaks behind her, pouring hot water all over her arm.

"Damn it!"

She throws the kettle down, accidentally knocking one of the cups to the ground in the process and closes her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Derek lunges forward, looking at her arm and she nods distractedly.

"Yeah… it's just a little hot water… ouch…"

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Derek. I'm a doctor."

"Right… where is it?"

"In the bedroom… closet, second drawer."

"Okay…"

He rushes out, appearing with the first aid kit minutes later.

"There… I'll just put some of this on and if we're lucky we'll be able to save the whole arm."

Addison glares at him and he grins.

"This is going to hurt."

"I know."

She winces when he puts the remedy on her arm before pulling her close to give her a tender kiss on her forehead.

"There. All better."

He looks down at the broken cup on the floor, tilting his head.

"As for the cup…"

He looks at his watch and back at the cup pitifully.

"Time of death… 22:46."

"Derek, that's not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not."

"You are too."

"I'm not laughing."

"You're smiling."

"I'm smirking at your stupidity."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

He frowns upon noticing her bare feet and looks at her earnestly.

"You do realise that the floor is a dangerous hazard to your bare feet."

She shrugs, holding her arms out to him. Derek grins before picking her in his arms, his heart jolting when she doesn't make any effort to stop him when he walks to the bedroom instead of the living room…


	4. Chapter 4

**QUEENADDEK** – I know, Grey's would be SO much better with Addek rather than MerDer!

**GMG** – One update coming up!

**Simbagirl** – Oh Derek will be kicked all right… after being the biggest jerk imaginable…

**CHAPTER 4**

Addison groans when Derek lowers her to the bed, his mouth attacking hers with force.

"Derek… we really shouldn't…"

"Shut up, Addie…"

"We should stop…"

"Shut up, Addie…"

"But…"

He pulls away from her, looking into her eyes seriously.

"Addison. Stop talking."

"Derek, this isn't going to fix anything."

He gets up angrily, shaking his head.

"Fine."

"Derek…"

"I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Derek watches as Addison throws the covers over her head, curling up in foetal position. He considers curling up next to her, wrapping his arms around her and promising her that they'd sort things out. That they'll be okay. But he doesn't.

Instead he leaves the hotel room, gets into his car and drives to Meredith's house.

"Meredith! Meredith, open up! It's Derek!"

He steps back when the door is violently opened, looking at the blonde curiously.

"Where's Meredith?"

Izzie looks at him angrily, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay, do you know what time it is?"

"I don't care."

"I get that. But I do. Go home. To your trailer. And your wife."

Derek smirks, entering past Izzie. She groans when he falls down on the couch, staring at the roof.

"Will you tell her I'm here?"

"She's asleep. The least you could do is let her be."

"I just want to…"

"You've done enough tonight!"

"Izzie…"

"No. Just… leave, okay?"

"But…"

"Meredith is hurt. She cried herself to sleep because you forgot to mention that you had a wife. You pitching up here in the middle of the night is only going to hurt her more."

"I just want to see her."

Izzie shakes her head firmly, dragging him outside.

"You can see her at the hospital tomorrow. Goodbye."

Derek angrily storms off, getting into his car again.

First Addison chases him away.

Then Izzie chases him off on Meredith's behalf.

The trailer?

Not tonight.

He sighs before slowly driving to the hospital, making his way up to an on-call room, creeping into the bed.

The sun is already making an appearance in Seattle when Derek Shepherd finally drifts off to sleep.

Addison groans when the sun kisses her cheeks awake, desperately wanting more sleep. As the events of the previous evening slowly drift back to her, she sits up straight, shaking her head.

"Oh, great."

She finally gets up, walking to the kids' room. Brad and Ashley are still fast asleep when she gets there and she wakes them up gently. Brad – much like his father – is immediately awake, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I want to wear my scrubs today!"

This awakes Ashley who immediately nods, looking at her mother expectantly.

"I wanna wear the thalmon thrub… thcrubth…"

Addison smiles, looking at her children.

"Okay, you can both wear the scrubs today. If you promise to be very good and not be naughty at all!"

"Promise mommy!"  
Brad smiles immediately and Ashley nods, her brow furrowed in a serious frown.

"Okay then… Let's see if I can find those scrubs!"

Derek groans when the On-Call room door opens with a bang, sitting up straight.

"What the…"

He smiles when he notices the two small figures behind Addison, adorably dressed in scrubs.

"Well! I see we have a few new doctors today!"

He jumps off the bed, holding his hand out to Brad playfully.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Shepherd."

"Morning. I'm Dr. Shepherd too."

"Really? And what about you, little missy?"

He looks at Ashley, an exact younger version of Addison in the salmon scrubs, smiling proudly. Ashley pouts, looking up at him.

"I Dr. Thepherd…"

"Wow! Four Dr. Shepherds! People are going to get confused today."

Ashley giggles when he picks her up, burying her face in his neck. Derek turns to Addison, who is facing the locker next to his distractedly, not bothering to put anything in it.

"Eh… Addie… you might want to… start putting your things away…"

"Right…"

She nods, putting her handbag in the locker before turning to him. Derek frowns, eyeing her carefully.

"Early surgery?"

"What?"

"You're already wearing scrubs."  
"Oh… Yeah… I have to go, so… Richard said the kids could stay with him when we're busy."

Derek nods, checking his watch.

"I have surgery in half an hour… So I should probably take a shower and get dressed…"

Addison nods, holding her arms out to Ashley.

"Come on, sweetie…"

She takes Brad's hand, immediately walking to the door.

"Addison…"

Addison just shoots him a look before walking out with the kids and Derek sighs before turning to the shower, allowing the cold water to wash his thoughts away.

_A/N – I know you didn't think I was going to make it that easy…_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the reviews. If you think you hate Derek now, wait a while. He gets worse before he gets better, I can tell you that much…

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 5

It's a total of three surgeries and almost six hours later when Addison finally makes it to the chief's room, looking at him apologetically.

"Richard, I'm so sorry! I had a surgery and then there were two emergencies and…"

Richard shakes his head, smiling.

"Addie, they were no trouble at all."

Brad looks at his mother gallantly, nodding.

"We're doctors, after all."

"Oh, and did you fix uncle Richard's brain?"

Brad shakes his head, eyeing the older man.

"No. It's too broken."

Addison laughs, picking her son up, smiling at Ashley who is fast asleep in Richard's arms.

"I hope they didn't tire you out."

"Not at all."

"Oh good, you're all here."

Addison looks up when Derek enters the room, smiling happily.

"Derek."

"Richard."

The two men nod at each other and Derek smiles, bending over Ashley. He looks at Addison questioningly before waking her up.

"Can I take you out to lunch?"

"I guess…"

"Okay… Ash…"

He carefully nudges his daughter, successfully dodging an angry punch from her.

"Wow! Someone's cranky when she wakes up! Come on Ash. We're going to have lunch."

Ashley opens her eyes grumpily, glaring at her father.

"Now Dr. Shepherd. Do you know that it's not allowed to sleep on duty?"

Ashley giggles before reaching out to him, wrapping her legs around his waist instantly.

All eyes in the cafeteria immediately travel to the door when Derek and Addison enter through it, each carrying a child – Brad, in Addison's arms – the spitting image of Derek, and Ashley in Derek's arms – the spitting image of Addison. Alex lifts a brow, eyeing Addison up and down.

"Who's the hottie with your boyfriend, Grey?"

Meredith looks up, instantly paling when she notices the kids.

"His… wife. And… kids?"

George chokes on his drink, spluttering water all over his friends.

"Kids? You said he was married, you didn't say anything about kids."

Meredith jumps up, tears forming in her eyes. She storms past Derek, rushing to the nearest on-call room. Derek and Addison share a quick look before he rudely pushes Ashley into Addison's arms before rushing after Meredith, Ashley instantly bursting out in tears.

Izzie shakes her head angrily, standing up.

"That is so rude."

Cristina grabs her hand, shaking her head.

"Izzie, let him take care of her."

Izzie yanks her hand out of Cristina's grip.

"I'm not going after Meredith. I'm going to help McBastard's wife with the two kids clinging to her."

Addison groans as she struggles to keep her balance, tears forming in her eyes while Brad clings to her one side and Ashley cries into her shoulder on the other.

"Hi! Can I help you with the kids?"

Addison looks at the blonde woman gratefully.

"Thank you… Brad… go to Dr…"

"Stevens… Izzie Stevens."

"Brad, go to Dr. Stevens for a few seconds please…"

"Mommy, I want lunch!"

Izzie reaches out, lifting him into her arms happily.

"Then let's go get some! The strawberry yoghurt is really good! Do you like yoghurt?"

Brad nods, looking at Izzie with interest.

"You're pretty."

Izzie laughs, rubbing Brad's head.

"Thank you! What's your name?"

"Brad Shepherd. Dr. Brad Shepherd!"

"Oh! Well I'm pleased to meet you, Dr. Brad Shepherd!"

She smiles, looking at Addison pleasantly.

"They're adorable."

"Thank you…"

Ashley finally lifts her head to look at Izzie, her eyes still red from tears.

"I'm a doctor too!"

"Really? You're a very pretty doctor!"

Ashley grins, grabbing Addison's hair distractedly. Addison holds her one hand out to Izzie politely.

"I'm Addison… Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd's wife… yeah."

Addison looks down, stroking over Ashley's head sadly.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go find you a table."

"Thank you Dr. Stevens."

"Call me Izzie."

Addison smiles, following the blonde and feeling that she might at least make one friend in Seattle…


	6. Chapter 6

_For some reason I just love writing this fic. Don't get me wrong, I love writing all of them, but for some reason I like this one more. I didn't plan on updating now. I'm supposed to be sleeping, but our dogs keep barking and I'm SO not going outside to check why. So now I'm updating. And reading. And so on._

_If you think you hated Derek before this chapter… well… yeah. Tell me how you feel about him after reading this one…_

**CHAPTER 6.**

"Meredith?"

Meredith looks up when the on-call room door opens and Derek enters.

"You have kids!"

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Meredith shakes her head, staring out in front of her.

"Two kids. Two beautiful kids."

"Meredith…"

"What are their names?"

Derek sighs, sitting down next to her.

"Brad… and Ashley."

"He looks like you. The boy… Brad. He looks just like you."

"I know."

"And she… Ashley…looks like _her_."

"I know."

"How could you keep that from me?"

Derek sighs, taking her hand.

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so many times."

Meredith pulls away from him, glaring at him angrily.

"You should have done that before she came here and told me herself! Before the whole cafeteria saw her and your kids! Before everyone stared at me like I was a train wreck!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!"

He cups her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

"Addison is here for work. She's not going to stay. There's no reason why she should come between us."

"What about the kids?"

"We'll work something out. Meredith…"

She nods slightly, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Derek."

"We'll work this out together, Mer…"

"Everyone's staring."

Addison states it nonchalantly and Izzie nods.

"Kind of."

"It wasn't a question."

She sighs, stroking over Ashley's hair.

"Are you done with that, sweetie?"

Ashley shakes her head, pouting. Addison nods, shifting uncomfortably. Izzie notices it and addresses the older woman.

"So are you a Neurosurgeon as well?"

Addison shakes her head, smiling slightly.

"Neonatal."

"What made you… decide?"

Addison shrugs, biting onto her lower lip.

"I just… when you look at a baby who's healed, who gets to go home… when you imagine them growing up and having this whole life… there's just nothing better than that."

Izzie sighs, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Wow. So you're happy in neonatal?"

"Ecstatic. Don't worry, you have a lot of time to make up your mind."

Izzie laughs, rubbing her neck.

"Am I that transparent?"

"I was an intern too, you know. From the first week I was frantic with worry, I couldn't think about anything but what to choose as my speciality. Derek used to…"

She sighs, smiling sadly.

"He used to tell me to relax and not rush anything. To follow my heart. Because if I did that everything would be okay."

"You were interns together?"

Addison nods.

"Yeah. We started dating in Med School."

Izzie nods slowly.

"I'm sorry. I guess this is really weird for you."

"That's okay."

Ashley pushes her food away, looking up at Addison.

"Mommy, I'm tired!"

Brad pouts.

"Me too!"

Addison sighs, rubbing her neck. She looks at Izzie, frustrated tears forming in her eyes.

"I have a surgery in fifteen minutes. Derek promised to watch them, he said his schedule was clear, but…"

Izzie reaches over, impulsively squeezing Addison's hand.

"I'll watch them. I'll just take them to an on-call room to rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll be fine."

Addison looks at the younger woman gratefully.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Izzie!"

"Anytime!"

Addison smiles tearfully before standing up, quickly squeezing Izzie's shoulder.

"Page me or Derek if there's any trouble."

"There won't be!"

So Izzie's… nice. I kind of liked her when I first started watching. To tell you the truth, Izzie was my favourite character. Until Addison came in. When she did that whole "You must be the woman who's been screwing my husband" thing, I just went OH YEAH! Love her! So yeah. I still like Izzie. Up until season 2 that is.

As for Derek and Meredith… what can I say? I hated how, in the show, Meredith blamed Addison for stealing Derek from her. HELLO! They were married. She didn't steal him. But at least now she knows about the kids. Ha!


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

simbagirl – Derek's butt will be SEVERELY kicked soonish… Promise. And not by who'd anyone expect.

PhoebeHasABadPenName – Thanks! Addek is my favorite couple too for some weird reason, since Derek really is a jerk and Addison deserves so much better. That doesn't stop me from loving Addek…

Mchannahsgh – My hate for Meredith is really showing, isn't it?

picric drea – A massive Jerk! He doesn't know what he want. I think I have to make him see a shrink. He needs help. Maybe shock therapy…

Nine00 – I know, Addie should so have had kids! She'd be a great mom. But she has to have kids with Derek… I still hope for Addek to happen again. Talk about living in serious denial.

AlwaysAndForeverOTH - Thanks. I thought Addison could use a friend and I like Izzie…

Abbeyannmd – Don't worry, we're definitely going with Addek. I've tried writing other couples… it doesn't work. I end up writing Addek anyway.

GMG – Shock therapy or a straight jacket? I truly hate Derek at the moment. I watched season 1 and 2 of Grey's and then the last three episodes of three. I just watched the first season 3 episode tonight. I scowled at Derek every time he was on screen and then started chanting "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him so much." My sister was funny. She gave the TV the finger when he was on!

I really, truly HATE chapter 7. And I mean hate it, hate it. So I'm posting a two in one thing with chapters 7 and 8. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

CHAPTER 7

Alex, George and Cristina all join Izzie at the table as soon as Addison leaves the cafeteria, looking at her curiously.

"So? What's she like?"

"She's nice. Really nice."

George looks at the kids curiously.

"I think she… forgot… something."

"I told her I'd watch them. McBastard was supposed to, but…"

"He went after Mer."  
"Yeah."

Alex shakes his head angrily.

"Jerk."

"They love each other, Evil Spawn."

"Whatever."

He can't help smiling when he looks at Ashley who is almost falling asleep on the table.

"Hey you!"

He picks her up carefully, placing her on his lap. Ashley looks at him curiously, poking his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alex. Who are you?"

"Dr. Thepherd."

"Oh really?"

Izzie laughs, winking at her friends.

"Yes guys. That is Dr. Ashley Shepherd and this…"

She puts her arm around Brad's shoulder, looking down at him with a grin.

"This is Dr. Brad Shepherd."

Alex lifts a brow, looking at the kids.

"Wow. Two more Dr. Shepherds!"

Brad nods excitedly.

"Our mommy and daddy are Dr. Shepherds too!"

"Really?"

Ashley finally stops poking Alex's face and tilts her head.

"You're cute."

Alex laughs, patting her head.

"I like you! You have amazing taste."

Izzie shakes her head and stands up.

"So do you two doctors want to take a nap in an on-call room?"

Brad nods, holding his arms out to Izzie. She picks him up with a smile and he tugs at her hair.

"I can walk."

"Okay…"

She puts him down again, taking his hand in hers. Brad grins brightly, holding her hand tightly. She nods at Alex and he stands up, Ashley already falling asleep against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her small body, smiling down at the red head against his shoulder. Cristina looks at him with a smirk.

"Look at that. Evil Spawn is getting broody."

Alex glares at her angrily.

"Dude. Shut up."

He follows Izzie out the cafeteria, attracting curious looks from Cristina and George.

"Weird?"

"Extremely."

"That was amazing."

Meredith looks at Derek with a bright smile and he grins, putting his arms around her waist.

"You're amazing."

"So are you…"

She puts her arms around his neck, lifting her lips to his. Derek groans pulling her even closer, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

They jump apart when the door open, both staring at Alex guiltily. He shakes his head in disgust.

"Dude. You need help."

Derek frowns, walking forward.

"What are you doing with my daughter? And where's Brad?"

Izzie enters a few steps behind Alex, Brad still holding her hand.

"Oh there you are Dr. Shepherd! I…"

She breaks off mid sentence when she sees Meredith, shaking her head.

"Bastard."

"Dr. Stevens."

She walks past him, glaring at him angrily. Alex carefully puts Ashley on a bed, kissing her on top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Dr. Shepherd."

She smiles tiredly, poking his cheek again. Alex smiles, slowly turning to look at Derek and Meredith.

"I think you two should leave."

Meredith glances at the kids before slowly leaving, closing the door behind her. Derek sighs before walking to Brad, ruffling his hair.

"Hey big man."

"Hey dad."

Brad looks at his father expectantly and Derek sighs.

"You be good with Izzie and Alex. I'll see you again tonight."

"Are you staying with us?"

"I might."

Brad shrugs before lying down, not entirely satisfied. Izzie and Alex both stare until Derek leaves before getting onto another bed, sitting next to each other, watching the kids.

CHAPTER 8.

"Time of Death, 15:56."

Addison puts the scalpel down before blindly walking out of the OR, after doing everything humanly possible to save a woman's life. Trying her best and failing.

Thus, she does not appreciate being dragged into a supply closet by her angry husband.

"What is your problem?"

She sighs, looking at him irritably.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been here for a day and you're already turning the hospital against me!"  
Addison pushes past him, opening the door. She looks back at him over her shoulder angrily.

"I didn't turn anyone against you, Derek. You did it yourself."

She hurries into the hall, attracting curious looks from various nurses, blindly storming past everyone. She looks up, spotting Alex Karev coming out of an on-call room a few feet away, approaching her slowly when Derek's voice rings through the hall loudly.

"You slept with my best friend!"

Addison freezes in her tracks, blood draining from her face.

Derek smirks, glancing at the people around them before looking at Addison spitefully.

"You slept with my best friend. In my house. On my bed. Don't act like you're the victim here."

Addison looks down, tears blinding her.

_He did not just shout that in front of the entire hospital._

_He did not!_

Derek smirks, shaking his head, spitting out the last word viciously.

"Satan."

She just keeps moving, tears streaming over her face. A gentle hand guides her into an empty exam room and she's pressed against a hard chest, hands stroking her hair calmly.

"Are you okay?"

She looks up, facing a young intern.

"He… he…"

"Shhh… just… take a deep breath."

She presses her head against his chest, her body shaking.

"I can't believe he just did that."

She finally pulls away, looking up at him with a tear stained face.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's an ass."

Alex sighs, impulsively wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You feeling better now?"

"Not really."

Addison sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"But I will be. Thank you… eh…"

"Alex. Alex Karev."

"Alex. Thanks. I'm Addison."

He nods, smiling charmingly.

"I know. Izzie actually wanted me to tell you that she's taking the kids up to the chief's room. They were begging."

Addison nods, wiping over her wet cheeks.

"Okay… okay. Thank you, Alex."

He nods, looking at her sympathetically.

"So… what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About your husband."

She shrugs, looking at the ground.

"I have divorce papers in my locker. As soon as he signs them I'm going back to New York."

"Hey."

Derek looks up when the attendings locker room door opens to reveal Meredith standing there, facing him nervously.

"Hey."

"So…"

"I guess you heard."

"What happened with you and… your wife?"

"Addison. Yeah."

"I heard."

She slowly walks towards him, putting her hand on his knee as she sits down next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"She… did she really…"

Derek nods, staring out in front of them.

"I knew. As soon as I opened the door that night… I knew that something was wrong. Then… as I walked up the stairs, I noticed his jacket lying there. And I knew that Mark was the guy with her. My best friend. My brother."

"I'm sorry."

Derek nods again, smiling sadly.

"So am I."

"I should go…"

She squeezes his knee supportively before slowly standing up, glancing at him.

"I'll see you around."

"Sure."

"Bye."

She closes the door again and Derek lies back on the wooden bench, facing the roof. He groans when the door opens again and Izzie enters, glaring at him.

"The chief wants to see you."

"Okay."

"Now."

"Okay."

She turns around, walking out again and Derek sighs before slowly standing up and making his way up to the chief's room.

"I'm done, Richard. I'm just… done. I can't stay here any longer."

"Addie…"  
She shakes her head, fighting back tears.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but… I really… I have to go."

Richard nods sadly, squeezing her hand.

"Things will get better."

"I guess. But not… not together."

"So when are you leaving?"

"I'll continue on the Callaway case. But that should be resolved on Monday. Then I'm out of here. With my kids."

"I'm going to miss you, Addie. It was nice having you here."

"Thanks. I…"

She looks over her shoulder when the door opens, her smile freezing when she notices Derek.

"I'll talk to you later."

She immediately stands up, scooping Ashley up in her arms and taking Brad's hand.

"Come on guys! Mommy's done working, let's go… get a pizza!"

She ignores Derek, practically dragging Brad past him. Derek sighs, watching his wife miserably.

"Addison…"

She shoots him a dirty look before rushing off with the kids and Derek sighs, sitting down next to Richard. Richard looks at the younger man for a long time before slowly shaking his head.

"We've known each other for a long time now, Derek. And today… Today I was truly disappointed in you."

"Richard…"

"Don't Richard me."

"You have no idea what happened back in New York!"

Richard smirks, shaking his head.

"What do you take me for, Derek? Addie told me that she slept with Sloan. She told me everything. Yes, she made a mistake. But Derek… she deserves some respect and today you didn't give that to her."

"I…"

Richard lifts a brow, eyeing Derek sternly.

"I didn't think. The words left my mouth before I could think."

"You didn't think?"

"I didn't think."

"Well have you ever considered that maybe Addie wasn't thinking when she slept with your friend?"


	8. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews! Loved it! Wow, we have some serious Derek hate here, don't we? Lol. _

_As for the two chapters – I could have made it one, but then I had to change all the chapter numbers up to chapter 16 and that seemed like too much work at the time. I'm horribly lazy. _

_Sooo here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy it… _

CHAPTER 9 

"Mom! Ashley's ruining my picture!"

Brad looks up angrily and Addison sighs.

"Ashley. Don't ruin your brother's picture."

"I want to draw!"

"Then find your own paper!"

Ashley lets out a high-pitched scream when Brad grabs the paper from her, trying to grab it back.

"Let go!"

"MOM!"

"Mom, make her shut up!"  
"MY PICTURE!"  
"GET YOUR OWN!"

"I WANT DADDY!"

"Stop it. Both of you just STOP IT!"

Both kids immediately shut up, staring at their mother in shock. Addison stands up, her hands tangled in her hair.

"I'm trying here. I'm really… trying. All I need is a few minutes of peace and quiet!"

Addison slowly slides down the wall, tears streaming over her cheeks. Brad and Ashley carefully make their way to their mother, pressing their bodies against her. Brad puts his arms around Addison's neck, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mommy, are you sad?"

Addison smiles through her tears, stroking over Brad's head.

"Just a little."

"Are you hurt?"

"Yeah… a little."

"Where? I can kiss it better!"

"Sweetie, it's not the type of hurt you can kiss better."

"Can daddy kiss it better? Daddy can kiss anything better."

Against her better judgement, Addison actually thinks about the question before slowly nodding.

"Yeah… daddy could kiss it better."

Meredith looks up when the doorbell rings, expectation lying clear in her eyes. Izzie shakes her head, standing up.

"It's Alex. I invited him over."

"Why?"

"Because."

Izzie gets up to open the door for Alex, smiling at him happily.

"Hey Alex! Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me over. Hi Mer."

"Hi."

She sighs, standing up.

"I'm going to my room. Call me if Derek shows."

Alex frowns, looking at her in disbelief.

"You're still seeing him?"

"Of course."

"He has a wife and kids!"

"His wife cheated on him!"

"BECAUSE HE TREATED HER LIKE CRAP!"

"You don't know that."

"YES I DO! I SAW IT MYSELF! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, _ANY IDEA, _WHAT IT DOES TO A CHILD TO SEE THEIR FATHER TREAT THEIR MOTHER LIKE SHE'S NOTHING?"

"I…"

Alex shakes his head, glaring at her.

"I thought so."

He turns to Izzie, his hands slightly shaking.

"Sorry Izzie, but… I suddenly feel like I'm not going to be good company. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Alex…"

He smiles, squeezing her shoulder.

"Have a good night."

He turns, slowly leaving and Meredith sits down on the stairs, staring out in front of her.

"Does he… does Derek really treat _her_ like she's nothing?"

Izzie sighs, sitting down next to her friend.

"Yes. Derek really treats _Addison _like she's nothing."

"Do you think I'm stupid for still seeing him?"

"Yeah, I do."

Addison stands up when there's a knock on her hotel room door; not even bothering to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks. If room service sees her crying then so be it. She opens the door, frowning when she recognises Derek, standing in the hallway with an enormous bunch of flowers.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"  
"Fine."

She steps aside, allowing him to enter and he hands the flowers to her, smiling sheepishly.

"This is to say sorry."

She lifts a brow, taking the flowers with a sigh.

"They're beautiful. I'll put them in water."

She walks to the kitchen while the kids lunge into Derek's arm, Brad looking at him expectantly.

"Mommy was crying and she says she's hurt and you can kiss it better, will you kiss it better? I don't want mommy to be sad."

Derek nods, kneeling in front of his son.

"I don't want mommy to be sad either."

"So kiss it better!"

Derek stands up when Addison re-enters the room, approaching her to run his thumbs over her still-wet cheeks.

"You've been crying?"

She simply shrugs and he pulls her closer, brushing his lips against hers, his hand sneaking around his waist. Addison sighs when he runs his tongue over her bottom lip, carefully deepening the kiss. She pushes him away after a few seconds, frowning.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing the hurt better."

Addison steps away from him, rushing her fingers through her hair and looking at her kids.

"Brad, Ash. Time for bed."

"Is this seat taken?"

Meredith looks up at the handsome guy next to her, shrugging.

"No. Feel free to sit down."

"Bad day?"

Meredith sighs, staring out in front of her blankly.

"Bad life."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Can I at least buy you a drink?"

Meredith finally turns her head to look at him, intently observing his appearance. His eyes are greyish blue with little green flecks in them, his hair reddish brown, falling onto his forehead disorderly.

"Okay."

"What can I get you?"

"Tequila."

The guy grins, his eyes sparkling.

"My kind of girl!"

He turns to Joe, still grinning.

"Two tequilas please."

"Coming right up."

He turns back to Meredith, tilting his head.

"A gorgeous lady such as yourself must have a name…"

"Meredith. Meredith Grey."

"Meredith Grey. Pleased to meet you! I'm Michael Montgomery."


	9. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the feedback… Hope you like this chapter.

I don't own Grey's.

CHAPTER 10

"So the kids are in bed, I was thinking we should talk."

Addison steps back when Derek puts his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighs, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Derek…"

She breaks off speaking when he tentatively kisses her, slowly succumbing to the kiss – as much as she doesn't want to. Derek gently pulls away after a while, looking into her eyes guiltily.

"Addison… Addie… I'm sorry about today."

Addison sighs, running her hands over his shoulders before turning away, rummaging in her handbag. She takes a deep breath before handing him the papers, watching him intently. Derek swallows when he sees the papers, looking at her in confusion.

"Divorce papers?"

"I haven't signed yet. I'll sign when you sign so just… get it over and done with and I'll be off. We share custody of the kids; they'll spend holidays in Seattle, Thanksgiving with one of us, Christmas with the other. The next year we change it again. I really think…"

"No."

"Derek…"

He rips the papers through, watching her intently.

"No. I'm not signing the papers, Addie."

"Why the hell not? It's not like you want to be married to me!"

"But I do…"

"You have a real funny way of showing it."

Derek sighs, closing his eyes.

"Addie, I screwed up. We both screwed up. Can we just… try?"

"Like you tried when you left New York?"

"Are you ever going to forgive me for leaving?"

"Are you ever going to forgive me for Mark?"

There's a strange flicker in Derek's eyes before he lunges forward, grabbing onto her shoulders and pressing her to the wall, kissing her hungrily. Addison groans, her knees growing weak at once. Derek pulls away to look at her, fury shining in his eyes.

"Did your knees go weak like that when he kissed you?"

"Derek…"

He lowers his head, sharply biting at her neck and smirking when she moans.

"Did you moan like that when Mark did it?"

"Derek, don't do this."

He pulls away, glaring at her.

"Why? Do you want him more than you want me?"

"NO!"

"What do you feel when I do this?"

Derek leans closer, trailing his mouth from her collarbone up to her neck, finally reaching her mouth. He pulls away and looks at her expectantly. Addison sighs, avoiding his eyes.

"I love you. Okay, I still love you? Satisfied."

Derek smirks, putting his hands on her hips, looking at her darkly.

"So stay. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Derek, do you honestly think I _want_ to love you? Do you think I want to go weak at the knees every time you kiss me? Do you think I want to break down every time we fight? Do you think I want to feel like I'm not alive when we're not together? Do you _really think I want that after the way you treated me?_"

"I already apologized for what I did today, so…"

"I'M NOT JUST TALKING ABOUT TODAY! YOU'VE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE DIRT _FOREVER! _BEFORE today, BEFORE _Mark_!"

"I have not…"

"You _ignored _me, Derek! You never had time for me, Mark always had to stand in for you. At family occasions, at birthdays and anniversaries… At Brad's elementary school recital. He practiced for _weeks_, Derek, just wanting you to see him. You never heard him sing that song. Not ONCE. But Mark did. Mark was there. Every time Brad practiced, every time Ashley was sick, every time I was upset. Mark was practically my husband in every other way, so yeah, I thought why not screw him too. _IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'D CARE!"_

"YOU SCREW MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU THINK I WOULDN'T CARE?"

"YOU PRACTICALLY PUSHED ME INTO HIS ARMS, DEREK!"

"WHEN DID I GIVE YOU THE IDEA THAT IT WOULD BE OKAY FOR ME TO SLEEP WITH MARK?"

"WHEN YOU MADE IT OKAY FOR HIM TO TAKE YOUR PLACE AS MY HUSBAND IN EVERY OTHER WAY!"

She turns around, tears streaming over her face, her body trembling.

"I'm tired, Derek. I'm just… tired."

Derek sighs, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his face in the crook of her neck.

"Me too. I'm tired of fighting."

"Yeah."

"We can make this work, Addie."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. But we have to try. We owe that to… the kids. To each other. To ourselves."

Addison sighs, turning to face them.

"Okay… we can try. But Derek… I'm not going to be your doormat. I'm not going to be ignored, belittled or humiliated by you. If you do that once, _once_, I'm out. And I'm taking the kids with me."

"Okay."

"Okay…"

Derek nods slowly, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Addison… if we're going to make this work… we're not going back to New York."

"Derek, my life is in New York."

"And so is _Mark_."

_Meredith is in Seattle! _Addison bites back on saying it, suppressing a deep sigh. He clearly still had Mark issues.

"Fine. We can stay in Seattle. I'll call the chief tomorrow. Richard has already given me a contract, so… I'll sign it."

"Thank you."

Michael finally pulls his mouth away from Meredith's, looking down at her seriously.

"Meredith. Wait a second."

Meredith frowns, looking up at him.

_Seriously?_

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to have sex with you."

_Eh Michael… that came out wrong._

"I mean… I do, I want to have sex with you…"

_Much better, Einstein. If your sister could see you now she'd have your head._

He sighs, closing his eyes.

"It's just… if I have sex with you now, we're going to end up being a one night stand and… I click with you. I enjoy your company. I like you."

Meredith looks at him blankly, her brain a bit hazed from too much tequila.

_Okay so what exactly is he saying? Does he want to have sex or not?_

"Look, do you want to have sex or not?"

She claps her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes.

"I didn't mean to ask that out loud."

Michael throws his head back, laughing spontaneously.

"You are refreshing Miss Grey. Yes and No. Yes I certainly do, but no, not right now."

"Okay…"

"I want to see you again, Meredith."

"Oh… OH!"

She smiles coyly, looking up at him.

"I'd like that. But it's Doctor. Doctor Grey."

"You're a doctor too?"

"A surgical intern. Too?"

Michael nods, sitting down on the grass and pulling her down with him.

"I'm one as well. Are you related to Ellis Grey?"

"She's my mother. Are you related to Lucas Montgomery?"

"My father."

Meredith's eyes widen in surprise and she smiles.  
"Seriously? He's the most amazing surgeon in the world!"

Michael sighs, staring out in front of him.

"Yeah. He's brilliant."

"I bet you are brilliant too. Do you specialise?"

"Yeah, vascular surgery. But I'm not brilliant. That gene was saved for my sister."

"You have a sister who's a doctor too?"

Michael nods distractedly.

"Yeah, she's probably the best neonatal surgeon in the world. But at the risk of turning this conversation into a praise-the-more-brilliant-Montgomery fest, I'm going to go. I'll give you a call. I have to go to Oregon tomorrow, I'll be there for a few weeks. But… I'll see you when I get back. I might start liking Seattle, you know."

Meredith nods, brushing her lips against his.

"Okay. Goodbye Michael. And for the record… I think you're pretty brilliant."

Derek frowns angrily, glaring at Addison.

"I don't see the need for making me sleep on the couch."

Addison looks up at him, her expression frozen.

_SERIOUSLY?_

"You don't see the need for that?"

"Addie, I have surgery tomorrow!"

"It's a very comfortable couch."

"Addison."

"Derek, we've agreed that we should hold off on the sex thing until we're okay in other aspects of the marriage."

"Addison, sleeping in one bed doesn't mean we're going to have sex."

Addison smirks, staring at him.

_Okay so someone has obviously forgotten the past._

"We're Derek and Addison."

Derek sighs before creeping onto the couch without arguing any further.

"Point taken."

"Thank you. Sweet dreams."

And with that she walks into her room, closing the door behind her. Derek sighs, leaning his head back against the pillow, staring up at the roof.

_Well this is odd._

He was lying in his wife's hotel room.

On a couch.

While she was in the bed.

Alone.

Right after they'd decided to give their marriage another try.

_This is seriously odd._

He stares at the roof a little longer, not even trying to be sleep.

_If this is odd, what's tomorrow going to be like?_

He sighs, trying his best not to think about the following day.

Poor Meredith. She's going to be a wreck… I screwed up. I should have told her about Addison. No… actually, I shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place. I mean, I love Addison… I…

Derek glances at the closed door, nodding to himself.

I do love Addison.


	10. Chapter 11

**Okay, I just have to say something. So I watched the episode where Derek goes into Addison's hotel room and then Mark comes out looking all hot in a towel again. Why is it that he can sleep with Meredith and dump Addison, then DATE Meredith, but he gets all childishly jerky when Addison sleeps with Mark again? He's an ass. And what kind of a man just grabs her drink and then leaves her to sleep with him again. Ugh. And didn't he realise that she was WASTED? There are not enough words to describe my hate for him right now…**

**Anyway, I so obviously do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything.**

**Thanks so much for the feedback, I appreciate it…**

**CHAPTER 11**

Meredith yawns, pressing the cell phone to her ear.

"You have one new voice message. Next message:"

Derek's voice is suddenly there, in her ear, closer than it should be…

"Meredith it's… it's Derek, listen, I'm on my way to… I need to talk to you, could you give me a call? There's something that I need to tell you."

Meredith checks the clock next to her bed curiously.

03:22.

What the hell?

She dials his number, pressing the phone back to her ear.

"Shepherd."

His voice sounds groggy and tired and Meredith bites onto her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"Meredith? That you?"

"Ya."

Derek sits up slowly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"No, I'm glad you called."

He doesn't notice the tall figure behind him, the eyes watching him fearfully.

"There's something I need to tell you, Mer."  
"What?"

"When I left that voicemail… I was on my way… I was on my way to Addison's."

"Oh."

It's amazing how much can be said in a short word.

Derek sighs, rubbing his neck.

"She's my wife."

"She cheated on you."

"Yeah. But I screwed up as well. I want to try and make my marriage work, Meredith. I need to."

"Why?"

"Why do I need to try?"

"Yeah."

"Because I… because I love her."

"Oh."

"Ya. I have to go now. I have surgery tomorrow."

"Sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay."

"Bye."

He puts the phone down, smiling to himself.

That could have gone worse.

"Derek?"

Derek turns, lifting a brow when he notices her a few feet away.

"Addie?"

"I was… I wanted to get a glass of water and I heard you were on the phone. I didn't mean to eavesdrop…"

"You don't have to explain."

Addison nods, sitting down next to him, her hand touching his shoulder lightly.

"Derek?"  
"Hmmm?"

"I think… if you want… you could… come to bed?"

Derek looks at his wife, unable to contain his huge grin.

"I'd like that very much."

"I still… it's not sex… I just… I want you to… I need you to hold me tonight."

Derek nods, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I'd still like that very much."

Meredith looks up when Alex enters the locker room, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I met a guy last night."  
"What?"

"I met a guy."

"Is he married?"

"No. I asked him."

Alex sits down next to her, yawning tiredly.

"Good for you."

"Derek's going back to Addison."

"She's taking him back?"

"He's taking her back."

Alex smirks, shaking his head.

"I can't believe she'd be so stupid."

Addison grabs onto Derek's hand tightly when they enter the hospital, practically squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Addie."

He leads her to the elevator, frowning when she squeezes his hand even harder as they wait.

"Addison."  
"Everyone's staring at us."

"It's because we're both unbelievably good-looking. Ignore them."

"They're staring at us and calling me an adulterous bitch."

"It really bothers you? That they're staring I mean."

"Yes."  
Derek smirks, pushing her against the wall gently and resting his lips against hers.

"Let's give them something to stare at."

"No."

"Yeah…"

Derek brushes his lips against hers, smirking when she moans softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Derek frowns when Addison pushes him away as soon as he tries deepening the kiss, looking at her quizzically.

"What was that for?"

"The elevator opened."

"Ah…"

He pulls her into the elevator, pressing her against the wall and continuing to kiss her. The other occupants share quick looks before rushing out of the elevator, causing Derek to laugh out loud. His laughter dies down when Alex Karev enters the elevator, pointedly staring at them.

The intern smirks, nodding politely.

"Dr. Shepherd."

Derek groans inwardly.

"Morning Dr Karev."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Addison."

Addison coughs back laughter, avoiding Derek's eyes.

"Morning Dr. Karev."

Derek sighs, resting his forehead against Addison's shoulder.

"Karev, could you please take the stairs?"

"Derek!"

"What?"

"You can't ask him to take the stairs."

"But I want to kiss you."

"Stop whining."

Alex smirks, shaking his head.

"So it's true. You took him back."

"Dr Karev!"

Derek glares at the intern angrily, restricted by Addison's hand resting on his arm softly.

"He's my husband, Karev."

Alex glares up at Derek before looking at Addison again.

"He's going to treat you like dirt again."

"I'm not going to treat her like dirt again."

"Famous last words."

"Hey!"

Addison steps in between the two men, resting a hand on each chest.

"If it doesn't work out, Karev, then at least we tried."

Derek grimaces, glaring at Alex.

"Not that it has anything to do with you. It's none of your business."

Alex shakes his head when the elevator stops at the next floor, getting out angrily. Addison turns to face Derek, frowning slightly.

"Derek…"  
"Well it's none of his business!"

"He's the one who kept me from slitting my wrists or your throat yesterday! You could at least be polite."

"I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say that? I'm sorry!"

Addison sighs, leaning back against Derek.

"Are we going to be able to do this, Derek?"

"We have to try, Addison."

"Really? I mean… aren't we just fooling ourselves?"

"Addison, look at me."  
She looks up at him with a sigh and he puts his index finger under her chin, gazing into her eyes.

"I know this seems futile and stupid. We've both done stupid things. But we're married. We have a family. I don't want to send my kids back and forth between New York and Seattle every few months."  
Addison sighs, staring at the floor for a few seconds.

"So you just want to pick the marriage up where we left it off?"

"Something like that."

"Just forget that Mark and Meredith ever happened?"

"I don't know."

He puts his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"We have to make it work, Addie. We have to."

**So Derek finally found his dislocated brain and he's going to try and make it work. Or is he??? I hate this chapter. I really do. It's too sunny and happy. And the way I see it, Derek doesn't deserve sunny and happy. He deserves to be locked up in a dark room with no food and no sex for the rest of his life. **


	11. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Abbeyannmd – But I still hate Derek. I shouldn't write this while re-watching S3. Because Derek is a jerk and that makes me hate him. I literally cringe every time he's on screen looking at Meredith like a love sick puppy. Ugh.**

**Lauz – Not at all! I don't see why she should be happy. So no. They're whole meeting was for a purpose though…**

**Crazy-chica6 – Ya, Derek isn't the smartest person out there, is he?**

**QUEENADDEK – Thanks, ya Alex has his moments…**

**Phoebehasabadpenname – Never talk too soon…**

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Addison would have been with Derek and they'd have a few FHB's.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**A few weeks later.**

Derek wakes up with the realisation that something's different. He smiles when he feels the weight on his chest, opening his eyes to see his wife cuddled in his arms, her eyes closed and her mouth in a serious pout. For the past few weeks, they'd been sharing a bed… with him on one side and her on the other. They were still holding off sex… they were practically holding off touching at all. This was the first time he woke up with her in his arms. It was… nice.

Derek smirks, running his fingers through her hair before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. Addison slowly opens her eyes, smiling up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning, beautiful."

She stretches out, smiling when he catches her hand automatically, kissing each finger.

"You haven't done that in forever."  
"I know."

Addison sits up straight, not pulling her hand from his.

"I missed you, Derek."

"I missed you too."

"Really?"

He winces at the doubt in her voice, nodding slowly.

"Really. I love you."

"I love you too."

Their tentative kiss is broken by two bodies landing on the bed, looking at them curiously. Brad frowns, looking up at Derek.

"Daddy I thought you kissed the hurt away already."

Derek smiles, winking at Addison before looking down at his son.

"Well I'm just making sure the hurt doesn't come back."

"Oh. Are we going to the hospital again today?"

Derek shakes his head, patting Brad's head.

"No. Aunt Adele offered to watch you."

"But I want to go to the hospital today! I want to go to the hospital every day! I don't want to go to someone's house."

Addison looks at her son sternly, lifting a brow.

"Bradley Marcus Shepherd, do not talk back."

"Fine."

Derek smirks, glancing at Addison before picking his son up.

"Come on. Let's go get dressed!"

They finally make it to the hospital, their hands entwined. Addison smiles happily when they walk past the nurse's station without being noticed. Derek lifts his brow suggestively, winking at her.

"Empty elevator."

"No."

He laughs, kissing her softly. Addison smiles, putting her arms around his neck.  
"I love you."

"You too."

She turns around in his arms just as the elevator door opens again. Addison looks over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she recognizes the handsome man standing there.

"Mike?! What … What are you doing here?"

She rushes into her brother's arms, throwing her arms around his neck. Michael grins, hugging his sister back.

"Richard called me… they might have a job here. Think this hospital is big enough for two Montgomery's?"

Derek frowns, suddenly aggravated by his brother in law.

"Addison's a Shepherd now."

Michael looks up, lifting a brow.

"Oh. So now she's a Shepherd again."

Addison sighs, closing her eyes.

"Guys. Please. You always got along well."  
"That was before he started ignoring you and then just took off."

"She slept with Mark."

"Name one woman in New York who hasn't slept with Mark. Except for our mothers."

Addison groans, staring at the men.

"Derek, we talked about this. Mike, I love you but stay out of my marriage."

"Fine."

Michael moves onto Addison's other side, staring out in front of him blankly. Derek sighs, putting his arm around Addison's waist affectionately. Michael snorts, which causes looks from both Addison and Derek. They wait in silence until the elevator door opens again. Meredith looks at the three people in the elevator in shock.

Addison, Derek and… Michael.

Addison sighs, looking at the blonde.

"Are you getting on or not?"

Michael frowns at his sister's tone and smiles at Meredith when she gets in.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi. You're back?"

"Ya. How are you?"

"I'm good."  
Derek frowns, watching the two suspiciously.

"Do you know each other?"

Michael nods, putting an arm around Meredith's shoulders.

"Yeah. We met a few weeks ago. At Joe's."

He raises his hands when Addison frowns at him, shaking his head.

"I was here for the night, passing through to Oregon and I knew I was coming back that's why I didn't let you know. Besides… I got distracted."

He smirks, hugging Meredith closer and she smiles gratefully, moving closer to him. Addison smirks, Derek groans and Michael smiles. Meredith suddenly frowns, looking at Derek, Addison and Michael.

"Do you three know each other?"

Addison nods, staring at the elevator door.

"Michael is my brother."

"She… she's the brilliant surgeon sister you talked about?"  
Michael nods silently and Meredith stares at Addison.

"Lucas Montgomery is your father?"

Addison nods again; gratefully rushing out when the elevator door opens again. Derek looks from Michael to Meredith one time before following his wife.

**So there you have it. Please tell me your thoughts… and bear with me. I am going somewhere with this.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Okay… so I'm posting this chapter and… thank you for the brilliant reviews. I'm going somewhere with this. Bear with me, please. **

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any character. I own Michael though. Hope you enjoy… **

**CHAPTER 13**

Meredith walks into the locker rooms in a daze, her head spinning. She sighs, sitting down on the floor, staring at Cristina who enters blankly.

"My life sucks."  
Cristina frowns, sitting down next to her friend.

"What happened now?"

"You know the guy I told you about? The one I met in Joe's."

"Yeah?"

"He turned out to be Addison's brother."

"Okay…"

Meredith sighs, staring at the roof.

"First I meet her husband in Joe's. Then her brother. That's not normal."

Cristina nods, biting onto her lip.

"You're right. It's not."  
"You'll never guess who her father is."

"Please tell me you didn't… you know… meet him in Joe's as well."  
"NO!"

Meredith stares at her friend, shaking her head.

"No. Her father is Lucas Montgomery."

"Shut up! The Lucas Montgomery?"

"Yeah."

"And the brother? Is he a surgeon as well?"

Meredith nods.

"A vascular surgeon. And he's sooo handsome."

She sighs again and Cristina frowns.

"You met a gorgeous talented surgeon? Poor you."

"He's Addison's brother. And I'm in love with her husband. Somehow, that doesn't spell the start of a good relationship."

"Oh."

This time there is no sarcasm in Cristina's voice when she repeats her earlier statement.

"Poor you."

"Yeah."

"Michael? MICHAEL?"

Derek stares at Addison and she shrugs.

"It's not like I called him to come, Derek. But I don't get what the big deal is!"  
Derek frowns, avoiding his eyes. It's not like he can admit the pang of jealousy he felt when he saw Michael putting his arm around Meredith's shoulders.

"Did you hear the way he spoke to me?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Like that's going to help."

"Derek, you always got along fine."

"Oh yeah. Addison, if he had a shotgun with him five minutes ago, I would have been dead."

"My brother's not like that!"  
"Oh really?"

Addison stamps her foot angrily, glaring at her husband.

"You're being unfair and ridiculous. Michael is here. Deal with it!"

"Tell him to go back to New York."  
"I'm not sending my brother back to New York!"

"I don't want him here!"  
"Why not?"

Derek simply stares and Addison sneers.

"Right. Because of Meredith."

"Don't make this about Meredith."

"It's so obviously about her!"

"Addison…"  
"Don't Addison me! You told me you loved me, you chose me! Yet you get insane with jealousy when you see Meredith talking to my brother!"

"I'm not…"

"Don't say you're not jealous Derek, because you are. You keep saying that you want to work things out, that you need to work things out. That would require not getting jealous when another man puts his arms around your ex girlfriend!"

"Addison…"  
"Just… Stop being a jerk. Don't talk to me. Just… go."

"Addie…"

"DON'T ADDIE ME! GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!"  
Derek sighs before walking off and Addison leans against the wall, her hands trembling.

"If he's so cut up with Meredith, why the hell did he pick me?"

"Oh, Dr Shepherd…"  
Meredith breaks off speaking when Derek grabs her arm, pulling her into an on-call room. She frowns, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk."

"But…"

"Meredith, I'm in love with you."  
"You said you loved Addison."  
"I do… I love Addison and she's my wife. But I can't just forget about you."

Derek sighs, leaning against the wall with closed eyes.

"I chose Addison. And I stand by what I said. But I need you to know that I love you."

"Then why did you choose her?"

"She's the mother of my children. I have to try. For the kids."  
Derek's head yanks up when the door opens and for a few seconds, all he can do is stare into the angry eyes.

"Michael…"

Meredith rushes forward, looking at him pleadingly.

"Michael, this is not what it looks like."  
Michael yanks his arm away from her, glaring at both her and Derek.

"I'm going to find my sister and tell her what I just heard. Then she can decide what to do."

Derek sighs, staring at his brother in law.

"Think about the kids, Mike."  
"Don't call me Mike. My friends and family call me Mike. You're not my friend and as of this second, you are no longer my family."

"Michael…"

"My sister travelled across the country for you! She gave up her home, her job… everything. And then you go and confess your love for someone else behind her back!"

Derek sighs, staring at Michael desperately.

"Don't do this, Michael. Just let it go… if not for me, do it for Addison. Do it for your sister."

"I am doing this for my sister."

He storms off, leaving Derek and Meredith behind.

**Okay so please don't kill me. Because if you do, there will never be a happy ending because I haven't written a happy ending yet. Hehe…**


	13. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the feedback. Just for the record – I'm an Addek shipper. I'll always be an Addek shipper because I think they have tons of chemistry. But Derek is a jerk and I want to make him miserable for a little longer… **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They make my day and I read all of them to my little sister because it just makes me happy. I'm shallow, I know. **

**So I still don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I'd make Addison come back and fight for her man until he starts realising what an idiot he was for hurting her.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Michael finds Addison in the NICU, bent over an incubator. A blonde doctor is standing next to her, talking to her seriously. Michael sighs at what he's about to do, but approaches her determinedly.

"Addie?"

Addison turns around, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Izzie… this is my little brother, Michael Montgomery."

Michael smiles pleasantly, holding his hand out to Izzie. She shakes it with a smile, admiring him quickly. Addison notices it and looks at Michael proudly.  
"Mikey is a very talented vascular surgeon."

Izzie smiles, looking up at the impossibly tall guy.

"Must run in the family."  
Michael grins, nodding.

"It does. Our father is Lucas Montgomery."  
Addison rolls her eyes, pushing her brother playfully.

"Stop bragging!"

Michael grins, putting his arm around his sister's waist.

"Addie, can I talk to you for a few minutes? In private?"

Addison nods slowly, looking at Izzie over her shoulder.

"Dr Stevens, can you monitor the baby for me and page me if anything changes?"

"Of course. Nice meeting you, Dr Montgomery."

"You too, Dr Stevens."

Michael smiles sweetly before dragging Addison into a supply closet, ignoring the curious looks from various nurses.

"Addie, your marriage is so over. You need to realize that now."

"What are you talking about?"

Michael sighs, looking at her sympathetically.

"Addison, I just found him in an on call room with Meredith Grey. He told her that he loved her and he was trying to make it work with you for the kids."  
"What?"

"Addie, you deserve better than that."

"Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"One hundred percent."

Addison closes her eyes, tears forming behind her eyelids.

"He told me that he loved me. That he was going to try because he loves me."

Michael sighs, pulling his sister into an embrace.

"Addie… I thought the whole point of coming to Seattle was to get the divorce."

"I love him, Mike."

"You sold your practice."

Addison sighs, staring at him.

"I wanted to win him back."

"Addison, you can't do this to yourself. You've been fighting for your marriage for four years now. It's time to stop. You've done everything."

Addison sighs, resting her head against her brother's chest.

"You're right. I'm going to call the family lawyer and have new divorce papers drawn up."  
"New ones?"

"Derek tore it up."  
Michael smirks, shaking his head.

"Figures."

**Addieroxaddieroxaddieroxaddieroxaddierox**

"Have you seen Addison?"

Derek looks at Izzie desperately and she shrugs.

"She was here but her brother wanted to talk to her."  
"Damn it!"

Derek sighs, rushing his fingers through his hair, his heart jumping to his throat.

This could well be the last straw.

He hears the familiar click of her heels in the hallway, rushing out and grabbing her shoulders.

"Addison…"

Her eyes are red, cheeks tear-stained.

"Addison, you have to let me explain…"

She lifts a brow, glaring at him.

"You mean like you let me explain back in New York?"

He looks down dejectedly and Addison sighs, leaning her hand against his face sadly.

"Derek, our marriage is over. We both know that."

"We have to try…"

"For the kids? What good is it going to do… having two parents who don't love each other."

"But we do… we love each other."

"Yeah… just not… not enough."

She rests her forehead against his, warm tears running down her cheeks again.

"I love you, Derek. I'll always love you. But I can't be with you while you're pining after her."

"So you're… telling me to just let it go?"

"Our marriage is an obligation to you. It shouldn't be like that. I thought… I thought I loved you enough for the both of us. But I was wrong."

"Addison…"

She pulls away from him, smiling sadly.

"No. Don't say anything, don't… just… let it go."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

**Addieroxaddieroxaddieroxaddieroxaddierox**

Addison smiles when she enters the cafeteria to find Michael sitting alone. She sits down next to him and he looks at her with concern.

"How are you feeling?"

"I told Derek that it's over. And I feel… good."

"I'm sorry things turned out like this, Addie."

"Mike, it's not your fault."

Michael grins, winking at her.

"That's not what the hospital staff seems to think."

"What?"

"According to the rumour mill, I'm Derek's best friend who slept with you."

Addison laughs, shaking her head.

"Seriously?"

"It gets worse. Apparently we were at it again in the supply closet today."

Addison pulls a face, wrinkling her nose.

"Okay that's disgusting. And I blame you for the supply closet rumour!"

"I'm your brother!"

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you Dr Celebrity, but this isn't New York. They don't know you're my arrogant little brother here."

Michael grins, looking at her.

"I'm glad you're laughing."

"What?"

"It's just… you haven't really laughed much in the last few years, with everything that's been going on. I'm glad you're laughing."  
"Thanks. So… how's everyone back home?"  
"Dad misses you like crazy. He wants to kill Derek and Mark. He wants to kill Derek more than Mark though."

"How are the Shepherds?"

"Good…"

"They hate me, don't they?"

"No."

"His sisters hate me. All of them."

"Okay, they don't hate you. They just don't like you very much. His mother still loves you. Nancy still loves you."

"How's Mark?"

Michael frowns, staring at the lump of food on his plate.

"Mark is… Mark."

"What does that mean?"

"He's still a man whore, but… He misses you. He really does."

Addison sighs, resting her chin on her palm.

"How did my life get so messed up?"

"You became a surgeon. So did you talk to the lawyers?"

"They're faxing the divorce papers through next week."

"Did you talk to dad?"

Addison sighs, shaking her head sadly.

"No…"

"Addie…"

"It's silly, I know. I just… I've never failed at anything I tried. And now I failed at my marriage, which is something pretty important. I feel like I let him down."  
"Addie, dad's not like that. You know that."

"Yeah I just… Mikey, could you just call him? Please?"

Michael sighs, squeezing her hands.

"Okay. I'll call him."

"Thank you."

Addison checks her watch, sighing.  
"Now I have a 20-hour shift to look forward to."

"Enjoy…"

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, I almost forgot… where are you staying?"

"At a hotel, but I'm going to have to look for a house or something."

Addison nods, looking at him curiously.

"Want to share?"

"A house? You mean… live with you? What would the people say?"

Addison laughs, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Think about it. The kids love you, it'll certainly make things a lot easier."

"I'll think about it. Promise."

"Thanks."


	14. Chapter 15

**I would have updated sooner, but I spent the entire day doing Christmas shopping and then I went on a clothes shopping spree because I'm going to uni next year. Bought the most amazingly comfortable jeans… not the point.**

**Thanks so much for your feedback!! This one is for all of you!**

**I don't own Grey's anatomy. It kills me to admit that.**

**CHAPTER 15**

"More suction…"

Addison frowns, shaking her head.

"We're missing something…"

She leans over the baby, her hands working precisely and quickly. Izzie and Alex both look at the older surgeon in awe as she works to stop the bleeding. She finally breathes a sigh of relief, her hands stopping for just a second.

"Stevens, do you want to close up here?"

"Thank you!"  
Izzie rushes forward, working accurately. Addison glances at Alex, biting onto her lip. She touches his shoulder when they start leaving the OR; hurt lying naked in her eyes.

"Karev…"

"Ya?"  
"I just wanted to say… you were right. About Derek."

He frowns, looking at her quizzically and she sighs.

"It's over."

Alex sighs, resting his hand on her shoulder for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry."

"No you're not."  
"Okay, maybe you're right."

He sighs, looking at her silently for a long time.

"Do you want to know why… I said all those things that morning? Why I didn't want you to take him back?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

Alex grins, nodding slightly.

"Ya… it's… my mom and dad… my dad used to beat my mom up. I'd lie awake listening to her cry for years… and… I'm not going to tell you the whole story, because that's not the point. There's no happy ending, no… everything was beautiful. But you just have no idea what it does to a kid to have their father treat their mother like that."

"Derek… he never hit me."

"No. But he disrespects you. He humiliated you… he doesn't abuse you physically. He's too smart. He abuses you emotionally and psychologically. And to me… that's much worse. And the kids feel it. You did the best thing by them… divorcing him is the best thing for your kids."

Addison smiles, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

He winks at her before leaving and Addison sighs, staring into space while washing her hands. She jumps when Izzie suddenly speaks next to her, looking at the blonde with a frown.

"Sorry… what did you say?"

"Your husband was looking for you."

"He found me."

"Dr Shepherd… is everything okay? You look really upset."

Addison sighs, looking down at her wedding rings blankly.

"No. Not by long shot.

"What… happened?"

Addison sighs, looking up again.

"Meredith won. That's what happened."

"You mean…"

"My husband doesn't want me anymore, Izzie. I'm not going to humiliate myself by clinging onto something that doesn't exist."

"You are going to stay here though, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm staying in Seattle. I don't have anything keeping me in New York anymore. Here I have Richard… and Michael is here now…"

"Your brother is staying?"

Addison nods, smirking slightly.

"He's hot, eh?"

Izzie blushes, looking at the ground.

"Yeah… he is."

Addison looks at Izzie intently, searching the younger woman's face.

"Michael… is hard to get to know, to understand. He pulls away, you know. When he starts feeling too much. But if you hold on, if you give him a chance… if you really wait and believe and make him believe that you wouldn't leave him… when you allow him to love you, he does that with everything he is. And then no one can love you like that."  
Izzie frowns, looking at Addison curiously.

"Why are you telling me that?"

"I think you know."

Izzie smiles, looking at Addison for a long time.

"He's an idiot, you know."

"Sorry?"

"Dr Shepherd. He's an idiot for letting you go."

Meredith looks at Derek in shock.

"So… she's really letting you go?"

Derek nods, his eyes blank.

"Ya… it's over between us."

"Wow."

"Ya."

"Are you… are you sad?"

Derek sighs, shaking his head.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's last third of my life… Obviously… I'm feeling… something. I just don't know what it is."

Meredith slowly nods, glancing at Derek.

"So where does this leave us?"

Derek stands up, shaking his head.

"I guess you could say we're together."

Meredith smiles, putting her arms around his neck.

"I guess we are."

Derek groans when his pager goes off, checking it with a frown.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

He kisses her quickly before leaving, getting on the elevator just as Michael gets off. Michael glares at Derek before entering the on-call room where he knows he'll find Meredith. Meredith jumps up when she sees him, looking at him tearfully.

"Michael, I'm sorry."

Michael smirks, glaring at her.

"You know, I wanted to meet the home wrecker who stole my sister's husband. Addie… I care about her more than anything and you… you and Derek ruined her. She's not Addison anymore."

"I didn't plan on falling for Derek."

Michael smirks, shaking his head.

"Well did you back off when you heard about his wife? You make me sick, Dr Grey. That's all I wanted to say."

"Michael!"  
He glares at her, sneering.

"It's Dr Montgomery to you."

Derek rushes out of the elevator, freezing in his tracks when he notices the familiar figure at the desk.

No. This is not happening to me.

He tries to sneak away, but the man turns around just as Derek moves past him.

"Ah look. There's the idiot I've come to kill."


	15. Chapter 16

**So I will call this chapter "In which we meet Addison's famous father." I think most of you guessed that the person who wants to kill the idiot that is Derek, is Addie's daddy, Lucas Montgomery. And I'm telling you this before I start the chapter for a reason. So, I don't know whether any of you have watched the film ****Scent of a Woman.**** It's an awesome movie but that's not the point. The point is, Addie's daddy is kind of like Al Pacino's character in the movie. I imagine his voice and mannerisms a lot like his. So I thought I'd share that with you. So thanks for the reviews. Please continue sharing your thoughts, seriously, reviews make me happy. And it's almost Christmas.**

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Sadly. I'd like it for Christmas though…**

CHAPTER 16

Derek retreats, staring at the man in shock.

"Dad…"  
"Don't call me dad! I'm not your damn dad. I stopped being your dad when you broke my daughter."

Derek wipes over his eyes, not knowing what to say.

"What do you want me to say?"

Lucas Montgomery approaches the younger man, a furious look in his eyes.

"There's nothing you could say that would make me forgive you. Or even like you."

"Da… Luc…"

"Try Dr Montgomery. It works for people who aren't my friends."

"Dr Montgomery… I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to hurt Addie."

"You didn't hurt her. You broke her. You started breaking her long before she turned to Sloan. Now, I don't like him. Never have. But he treated her heaps better than you did. He was there for her. He acted like he cared about her."

"I do care about her."

"Tell it to someone naïve enough to believe that. You care about one person and that is you."

"Do you think I wanted this to happen? Do you think I wanted to hurt Addison and fall in love with someone else?"

Lucas smirks, shaking his head.

"I think you're going through a midlife crisis and I sympathise with my daughter for being stupid enough to marry you."

"Your daughter slept with my best friend."  
"Oh, boohoo, still pouting like a baby about that? Sleeping with that idiot was the best thing she ever did!"

"How do you figure that out?"

"She got rid of you."

Derek gasps, staring at Lucas in shock and the latter smirks.

"Do you know what I'd do if I'd found my wife in bed with my best friend? I would have killed him and I would have made her forget that he's ever touched her. But you were too much of a pansy to do that."

Derek sighs, closing his eyes.

"Look, if you could just…"

"Dad?"

"Oh great."

Derek sighs and Lucas turns around, smiling brightly at his daughter.

"You didn't call so I decided to come visit. You miss me?"

"Of course…"

Addison walks into Lucas's arms, hugging him tightly. Lucas smiles proudly, looking at his daughter.

"You get more beautiful each day. Time to find a man who appreciates it. Mark sends his love."

"Dad."

Lucas grins, ignoring Derek's groan and winks at Addison.

"So where's the slut who stole your husband?"

"Dad!"

"Oh, like you weren't thinking it. Fine then. Where are my grandkids?"

"They're… with Richard."

"Ah! How is Richard?"

"Good. He's just had brain surgery, but he's recovering really well. This was his second operation."

"Who's his doctor?"

Derek steps forward, still pouting.

"I am."  
"Poor man. Which room is he in? He could use a good doctor."

Derek sneers at his father in law.

"You're an otorhinolaryngologist."

Lucas glares at Derek for a full ten seconds.

"You think I don't know what kind of surgeon I am?"

"No, I just…"

"But I still know more about the brain than you do. I have one."

"I have a brain."

"Ha! Really? There's the surprize of the century. Addie, take me up to Webber's room, I want to say hello to the moron."

Addison mouths an apology to Derek before leading her father up to Richard's room. Derek groans before he angrily rushes upstairs.

"Ha ha! Would you look at that! Old Richard Webber, dying in a hospital bed."

"Lucas!"

Richard smiles at his friend, shaking his head.

"I'm not dying."

"You went under Derek's knife. It's a miracle the idiot didn't kill you."

Addison looks at her father with a frown.

"Dad. Derek's a good surgeon. Richard, I thought the kids were here?"

Richard smiles at Addison, nodding.

"They were. But Stevens and Karev hauled them off to play."

Lucas turns to Addison, looking at her sternly.

"Go get my grandchildren, I want to see them."

"Dad…"

"Addison, I won't kill Richard. We can talk alone now."

"Just… lay off Derek, okay?"

"Whatever. Now go, before I die of old age."

Addison sighs before rushing off, getting her pager out of her pocket as she rushes around the corner. She groans when she slams into a hard body, looking up at George O'Malley.

"Sorry about that, O'Malley."

George shakes his head, peering into Richard's room excitedly.

"Was that Lucas Montgomery who just went in there?"

Addison groans inwardly.  
"Yeah."

"Wow! I'd love to meet him."

"Trust me, O'Malley. You do not want to meet him."

"Do you know him?"

"I hope so. He's my father."

"Seriously?"

"Ya. Listen, have you seen Izzie and Alex? My kids are with them?"

George nods, pointing down the hall.

"On call room."

"Thanks."

She rushes forward while George peeks into Richard's room again. He sighs before walking off, deciding not to ambush Dr Montgomery. Yet.

After Addison's left, Lucas immediately drops his no-nonsense, tough guy behaviour. He suddenly becomes a concerned father who has no way to cure his daughter's hurt.

"Richard… how do you think she's handling it?"

"Like Addison. She won't show anything."

Lucas sighs, shaking his head.

"I'd kill him with my bare hands if I thought it was going to help. After all this time… she's still finding excuses for him. She still loves him. I'd call her stupid, but she's not. She's just… a woman who loves."

"She's strong, Lucas. She's going to get through this."  
Lucas sighs, suddenly looking much older.

"That's the thing. She's not that strong anymore… when he left… She cried for days, Richard. When she thought no one noticed. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep… and with the divorce coming up… I don't want my daughter to go back to that dark place. She loves Shepherd too much, Richard. Just too much."

Richard sighs, patting his friend's shoulder.

"You could stay, you know."

Lucas smirks, shaking his head.

"And give up my New York practice? I'm cut out to be the next chief, you know."

"Lucas, we both know you could have had chief twenty years ago. You don't want it."

"That doesn't mean I want to move to Seattle."

"Both your kids are here."

Lucas sighs, frowning.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I need to know."

"I just…"

Lucas' sentence is interrupted by a shrill cry.

"Grandpa!"

Brad lunges forward, landing on his grandfather's lap. Lucas smiles, hugging his grandson closely.

"Hey you! Did you miss your grandpa?"

Brad nods excitedly, wrapping his arms around his grandfather's neck.

"Very very much! Did uncle Richie tell you that daddy fixed his brain? Twice!"

Lucas sneers, but seeing the look on Addison's face, he just nods.

"Yeah. He told me."

Addison nods slightly, looking at her father curiously.

"Dad, where are you staying?"

"I bought a house."

"Seriously? You've been here for what, three hours? And you bought a house?"

"I know people."

Addison shakes her head, supressing a yawn.

"Dad, any chance Mike, the kids and I could shack up with you for a few days? I'm sick of the hotel."

Lucas frowns darkly, staring at his daughter.

"You're still living in a hotel? Why aren't you living in Derek's house?"

"Derek doesn't have a house."

"He doesn't have a house?"

"No. He has a trailer."

"A trailer?"

Addison nods, causing Lucas' frown to deepen.

"He did not expect you to live in a trailer, did he?"

"Actually he did, I refused, we had a massive fight, he apologized. He came to the hotel most nights."

"Treating you like a call girl?"

"Dad, that's not fair."

"It's the truth, Addison."

Addison closes her eyes, silently counting to ten before opening them again.

"You know what, I'll just stay in the hotel."

"Addison…"

"Don't bother."

She holds her hand out to Brad, who reluctantly gets off his grandfather's lap to go to his mother. Lucas sighs, looking at his daugther tiredly.

"Addie, stop being so damn stubborn. You and Michael and the kids are staying with me until you have a place of your own."

"Dad…"

"Addison, I've missed my kids and my grandchildren. Please?"

"Okay… Thanks, dad."

Lucas smiles, winking at Addison.

"Don't thank me. You'll be doing me a favor."


	16. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad you like Addison's father. I have a slight crush on Al Pacino, so that's why Lucas is based on his Scent of a Woman character. So… here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it!!**

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy which is very very sad.**

**And pleeeaaase review!! I like to know what you think…**

CHAPTER 17

"Shut up, McDreamy's father in law is here?"

Cristina looks at George in awe and he nods.

"Ya, I saw him!"

"You saw Lucas Montgomery?"

"Ya!"

"What's he like?"

"I didn't actually talk to him."

"What's wrong with you?"

George sighs, leaning his head back against the locker room wall.

"The She-Shepherd stopped me. Sort of."

"What do you mean she stopped you?"

"She said that I didn't want to meet him."

"So?"

"He's her father, right?"

"Duh."

"So I figured if she said I didn't want to meet him, I'd best stay away. Besides, I heard some of the nurses talking and…"

George lowers his voice, leaning closer to Cristina.

"Apparently he and Dr Shepherd had an argument."

"About?"

"The She Shepherd. And Dr Shepherd came in second."

"I've always wanted to meet Lucas Montgomery. I'm like his biggest fan."

"Is Meredith here?"

Cristina shrugs, staring at the wall.

"Where did you say Dr Montgomery was?"

"In the chief's room, but…"

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Cristina, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

Cristina rolls her eyes, but doesn't stand up.

"I hope I get a chance to work with him. That would be so awesome."

"Yeah."

Izzie smiles when she goes around a corner to find Michael leaning against the wall.

"Dr Montgomery."

"Dr Stevens."

Michael smiles pleasantly, allowing his eyes to wander over her body. Izzie blushes, looking up at him.

"So… Dr Shepherd… your sister… tells me your father is here."

"WHAT?"

Michael looks at Izzie, mortified and she slowly nods.

"Yeah… Alex… Dr Karev and I, we were watching them and Addison came in and told them to come and say hi to their grandfather."

Michael groans, closing his eyes and bumping his head against the wall.

"I don't need this right now."

"What?"

"My father."

"Why? I mean… she seemed glad that he was here."

"She would be. She's just as brilliant as he is. I left New York to get out from under his shadow and what does he do? He comes to Seattle."  
"You seemed proud about it today."

"That doesn't mean I want him here."

Izzie frowns, looking at him sympathetically.

"Look, do you want to go for a drink or something? To get your mind off things."

Michael slowly smiles, looking at her intently.

"That would be so awesome. I'm just going to go say hi to my dad. Do the loving son thing."

"Okay, you want to meet me up front?"

Michael laughs, grabbing her hand.

"I want you to come with me."

"Seriously?"

Michael nods, grinning at her.

"You cheered me up. Come on."

He drags her into the chief's room, stepping forward to shake his father's hand.

"Dad. Good to see you."

"Mike."

"This is Izzie Stevens. Izzie, this is my dad… Lucas Montgomery."

Lucas holds his hand out to Izzie, smiling warmly.

"Pleased to meet you."

Michael puts his arms around Izzie's shoulders, avoiding Addison's piercing eyes.

"Izzie and I are going out for a drink. Addie… you want to join us?"

Lucas nods immediately, pushing Addison forward.

"Go. I'll take the kids home so long. You go have fun."

"I really don't think…"

Michael grabs his sister's hand, pulling her out of the room.

"Come on. We'll go to Joe's."

Addison sighs, shaking her head.

"I really just want to go to my hotel room and sleep."

"Addison, you can't just…"

Izzie breaks off speaking when the elevator door opens to reveal Meredith and Derek in a passionate embrace. Michael lunges forward, his fist landing against Derek's jaw with force.

"Michael!"  
Meredith tugs at his jacket, but one look from him makes her step aside. Derek tries to push Michael away, frowning angrily.

"Michael, just…"

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER LIKE THIS? DO YOU HAVE TO FLAUNT IT?"

Izzie shakes her head, frowning.

"Michael, it's not worth it."

Derek uses Michael's hesitation to turn them around, pinning Michael to the ground, attacking him angrily. Addison lunges forward, trying to pull him off her brother.

"DEREK! Let him go! STOP IT!"

Derek carelessly hits her away from him, causing her to fall on the floor, her hand touching her face dazedly.

Izzie suddenly lunges forward, hitting Derek with as much force as she can master.

"You asshole, you actually hit her!"

Derek falls to the side, shocked by the sudden force of the attack and Izzie and Michael both rush forward to Addison, who is sitting on the floor, covering her face with her hands. Michael puts his arms around her, pressing her to his chest, glaring at Derek who is sitting inside the elevator, shaken by what's just occurred.

"Addie…"

Michael slowly pulls his sister's hands from her face, standing up when he sees the large red mark against her cheekbone. Izzie grabs his arms when he approaches Derek, shaking her head.

"Not now, Michael."

"He hit my sister. YOU HIT MY SISTER!"

Derek stands up, approaching Addison hesitantly.

"Addison… it was accident… I swear, I didn't mean to…"

He reaches out to touch her face, but Michael yanks him away from her forcefully, grabbing onto his collar.

"Don't touch her. Don't ever touch her again."

Izzie slowly helps Addison to her feet, shooting Derek a furious look.

"Michael, let's just take her to the hotel."

Michael lets go of Derek, his eyes gleaming with fury.

"I'll let it go. Because I respect Izzie and Addison too much to give you what you deserve. But get near my sister again and I'll kill you. I swear, Shepherd… I'll kill you."


	17. Chapter 18

**First off – thanks for all the reviews!! Glad you took the time to do it! Made me real happy.**

**Esnad – at the moment, no. I'm becoming a bit of an Addex shipper to tell you the truth. But this will still be Addek eventually. Unless I kill Derek which I feel like doing at the moment. Lol.**

**Crazy-chica6 – It seemed like the thing Izzie would do at that point… Hehe**

**Abbeyannmd – LOL! In his defence, it really was an accident… And if I make Michael kill him, Michael becomes a murderer. So not worth it… lol.**

**Addekislove – Ya, I figured he had to do something really stupid and pathetic for Addison to do what she's going to do. (Does that make sense)?)**

**Haley – Thanks. I've written their relationship like I'd want mine to be with a brother if I had one. I only have sisters…**

**Tooky close pin – It still is Addek… eventually.**

**Megan13 – You're gonna have to fight me for Lucas… Lol. And I think you are going to like this chapter VERY much…**

**Phoebehasabadpenname – Where were you? Well Derek is still an a so at least some things stay consistent… **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of bad language.**

**CHAPTER 18**

Addison mechanically walks into her room, sitting down on the bed. She looks up at Izzie and Michael blankly, willing herself not to cry.

"Thanks guys. You can go."

Michael shakes his head, looking at her worriedly.

"No, we'll stay. We can order food and…"

"No. Michael, it's sweet of you but… I really need to be alone. The kids are with dad tonight and… I just really need to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

Addison nods, curling up on the bed.

"Just go. Please."

"Promise me you'll call me if he shows his ugly face here."

"He won't come. And even if he did… there's no way I'm even considering opening up."

Michael nods, kissing her on top of her head.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just go. Please."

Michael nods slowly before taking Izzie's hand and leading her outside. Addison sighs when the door closes behind them, automatically reaching for the phone.

She dials the number determinedly, knowing that she'd regret it later.

Her tears start falling as soon as she hears his voice.

"Mark?"

"Addie? What happened?"

"I… I just really need you right now…"

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

"Addison?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"You hit her."

Meredith looks at Derek accusingly and he sighs.

"I know. I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"You hit her."

"You were there, Meredith! You saw what happened and it was an accident. You know that."

"Yeah, but… you didn't even make sure she was okay."

"Because Michael wouldn't let me! You seriously think that I'd hit her on purpose? You really think I'm that guy?"

"No. I just…"

Derek stands up, rushing his hand through his hair.  
"I really need to be alone right now. I'll give you a call."

"Okay."

She kisses him softly before watching him drive off. Meredith sighs, leaning against the wall.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

Addison stands up when there's a knock at her hotel room door, throwing it open.

"Addie."

She walks into Mark's arms, her body shaking with sobs.

"It's over, Mark. It's so over."

"Shhh… I'm here…"

He strokes her back calmingly, holding her closely against him.

"Are you okay?"

"He didn't even have the decency to wait… before jumping the intern again. I… Mark, what's wrong with me? He's my husband. Why doesn't he love me?"

Mark pushes her away slightly, looking into her eyes.

"Because he's an idiot. He doesn't…"

He frowns upon noticing the red mark on her cheekbone, softly dragging his fingertips over it.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing, I…"

He reads the true answer in her eyes, his hands trembling uncontrollably.

"He hit you?"

"It's not as bad as it looks, he was…"  
"HE HIT YOU? HE HIT YOU AND YOU'RE MAKING EXCUSES FOR HIM?"

She closes her eyes, feeling tears creeping down her cheeks again. Mark sighs, pulling her close.

"Okay, okay… shhh… Addie, stop crying."

She finally stops, looking up into his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Addison doesn't answer. Instead she crashes her lips into his, throwing her arms around his neck. Mark's arms immediately go around her waist as he pushes her into the room, comforting her in the only way he knows how.

Derek stares out in front of him blankly, the image replaying over and over in his mind. Michael pinned down under him. Addison tugging at his jacket. His hand carelessly smacking her away. Hitting her face.

The fury in Michael's eyes, the disgust in Izzie's eyes and the shock in Meredith's eyes was nothing, NOTHING compared to the hurt in Addison's. He sighs, shaking his head.

"I don't deserve her. I never did."

He thinks for a minute before picking up his car keys and heading towards the car.

The least he could do was apologize…

"So you called me."

Mark pulls Addison even closer, stroking her arm tenderly. She turns her head to look at him, smirking.

"Ya… I did."

"So what are we doing here?"

"I don't know."

Addison sighs, snuggling up against his chest.

"You make me feel good."

"I do?"

She nods against his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for coming."

"You know it's because I love you."  
She looks at him sadly and he smiles, kissing her tenderly.

"I know you can't say it back yet. And that's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah…"

He sighs, burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you for calling me."

"Who else would I call?"

He laughs, turning over and pinning her body under his, kissing her slowly and sensually. They break apart when there's a knock on the door, frowning.

"Room service?"

"I didn't order any…"

"I'll get it."

Addison shakes her head, kissing him softly.

"No. Don't. I will."

She pulls her robe on, giving him a quick kiss before opening the door. Addison stares at him for a long time, her heart beating fast.

"Derek. What are you doing here?"  
"Can I come in?"

"Now's not really a good time."

He pushes past her anyway, running his hand through his hair.

"Addison, I am so sorry…"

"Derek, I don't…"

"Look, I didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident, please, you have to believe me, it was an accident."

"I know."

"I'd never do that on purpose."

"I know."  
"I just…"

He crashes ground before he can continue the sentence, fists beating against his chest, his face angrily.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LIFT YOUR HAND TO HER?"

"Mark, don't! Please!"

Her voice is enough to bring Mark to his feet and he lunges forward, wrapping her up in his arms. Derek slowly stands up, wiping the blood off his face. He looks at Addison furiously.

"Mark? You called Mark?"

"We're getting a divorce, Derek."

"But Mark? Addison!"

"It's none of your business, really."

"Oh, so I could just go and throw my relationship with Meredith in your face?"

"You're doing that anyway, but yeah. Whatever. My sex life is none of your business, yours is none of my business."

"When did you get like this?"

"Like what?"

"Indifferent."

"I learnt it from you."

"Where are the kids?"

"With my dad."

"It really is over."

Addison smirks, clutching onto Mark's arm.

"It was over long before tonight."


	18. Chapter 19

**Okay, so usually I'd wait a while before updating, but I'm leaving for Clarens in the morning and I'm going to be gone for a week. And I'm not going to have an internet connection… So (hopefully) I'll be back around the 27****th**** and I promise to write a lot. Because there won't be anything else to do. Not the point… Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and Merry Christmas!**

**This chapter contains sexual innuendo. **

CHAPTER 19

Derek wakes up the next morning, dreading to go to work. There are multiple bruises on his chest, not to mention the shiner on his eye. Mark sure could give a punch! Then there's Addison. Facing her was going to be a nightmare and Derek wasn't sure he wanted to do it. He felt guilty – not only for hitting her (which was, as he kept telling himself, an accident), but for getting angry about Mark being in her hotel room. Because like she said… it was none of his business. Still, Derek couldn't help feeling jealous. Addison was his and the thought of any man… especially Mark, touching her was driving him insane. He considered calling in sick, but he knew that if he dared to do that Lucas Montgomery was going to hunt him down and kill him. But if Derek pitched up at the hospital he'd believe hitting Addison was an accident. At least that's what he hoped…

Mark awoke with Addison in his arms, his heart jumping at the sight of her.

Damn, she was so beautiful.

How could Derek let her go? How could he be stupid enough to let this woman go? How could any other woman compare to her?

He smiles when she moves in his arms, brushing his lips against her shoulder tenderly.

"Oh, ouch…"

She opens her eyes just to shut them again quickly and Mark smirks, sitting up to massage her temple.

"That's what you get if you drink too much."

"Please, I just got freed from the most horrible marriage in the history of time. I deserved to drink. I was celebrating."  
"Keep telling yourself that."

"What?"

"That you were celebrating."

Addison frowns, looking away.

"I don't know what…"

"Addison. After all this time… you still love him?"

Addison sighs, smiling sadly.

"You can't choose who you love, Mark."  
Mark nods slowly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I know. Do you think I chose to fall in love with my best friend's wife?"

Addison puts her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

"I'm not his wife anymore. Well… almost."

Mark smiles, kissing her tenderly.

"Do you think you can learn to love me?"

"I'll do my best."

"That's good enough for me."

She pulls away from him suddenly, looking at him seriously.

"Just promise me you'll never think that you love me enough for the both of us. Because that's never true."

Derek grimaces, taking another sip of his coffee and staring out in front of him blankly. The image of his hand crashing against Addison's face was now replaced by the image of Mark's arms around her, quickly joined by the other image he had suppressed for months.

Mark and Addison.

Together on his bed.

Kissing, moving, touching.

His best friend was touching his wife in ways that Derek hadn't in a long time. And Addison was moaning into Mark's shoulder, her arms clenched around his neck.

_"Do you know what I'd do if I'd found my wife in bed with my best friend? I would have killed him and I would have made her forget that he's ever touched her. But you were too much of a pansy to do that."_

Lucas Montgomery's words suddenly drift back to Derek and he groans. It's what he should have done… He stares at the ground, sighing. He should have rushed forward, pulling Mark off his wife. He should have chased the bastard out of his house with a frying pan before heading upstairs to his wife.

Derek smirks, practically seeing the shock in Addison's eyes as he'd enter the room again, chucking the pan away. She'd try to apologize, but he'd silence her with his mouth, pushing her back against the bed, ripping of the T-shirt she'd have on off her body, attacking her with his mouth. He'd pick her up, carrying her towards the shower. He'd open the taps, allowing the water to rush over their bodies. Then he'd take a sponge, wash Mark off her. Wash his scent, his touch, everything off her. Then when Mark was off, he'd take her wrists in his hand and pin her against the wall.

Derek shifts a little, not even realising that the fantasy isn't real. He closes his eyes, imagining Addison's blue-grey eyes, staring at him, overwhelmed with thick lust. He'd run his hands all over her body, giving her time to memorize the feel of his hands on her skin… He'd stand back, allowing her to pull his wet shirt over his head, run her hands up and down his chest, her nails slightly scraping him. When he'd pick her up, she'd wrap her legs around him, pulling him closer to her and…

Derek curses when his phone starts ringing, picking it up angrily.

"WHAT?"  
"Derek?"

"Who is this?"

"Meredith…"

"Oh…"

"Is this a bad time?"

"I'm getting ready for work."

"Okay… I'll call you later then."

He puts the phone down without greeting, cursing again when he becomes aware of the rather large bulge in his pants. Grimacing, he stands up, walking to the shower. He shudders when he imagines Addison in the shower, her body glistening from the water and bites onto his lip, stepping in under the cold water after shedding his clothes.

He sighs, resting his head against the wall angrily.  
"Damn it, Addie. What are you doing to me?"


	19. Chapter 20

**I'm back!! Yay!! Thanks for all the reviews… and I'd like you all to meet a very evil Addie… I love her in this chapter… Hope you enjoy and please share your thoughts…**

**I think the Maddison fans might like this chapter… Here goes!!**

CHAPTER 20

Mark tugs on Addison's hand reluctantly when they stop in front of the hospital, looking at her curiously.

"Are you sure it's okay? Me coming with you?"

Addison smiles, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Of course. Are you okay with talking to Richard about a job here?"

"Of course. Are you sure you want me here?"

Addison presses her lips against his again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm positive."

"Good."

They hold hands walking into the hospital and Addison smirks at the gazes following them. Let them talk.

Mark was here, with her.

And she couldn't think of anything that would upset Derek more than Mark being with her.

Is this fair to Mark though?

Addison shakes her head lightly, intent on ignoring the little voice in the back of her head. Mark knew what he let himself in for.

Okay, so he didn't exactly know she called him because he was the one person she knew Derek would hate to see her with. What was she supposed to say?

"Hey Mark, I know we're over, but I want to rub a relationship with someone else in Derek's face like he's done to me and you'll be the one to get to him most. You'll get sex in return."? She sighs, shaking her head again and Mark tugs at her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sigh like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya…"

She notices Derek out of the corner of her eye just as the elevator door opens and softly places her hand against Mark's chest, purring in his ear, loud enough for the people around them (including Derek) to hear.

"I have you… I couldn't be better."

She pushes him into the elevator, kissing him hungrily and Mark groans, putting his arms around her waist. He tries to pull away from her when someone else enters the elevator, but Addison – knowing for a fact that it's Derek, because face it, no one else would be that spiteful – keeps kissing him fervently until he groans, forcefully pushing her away.

"Addie… if you go on like that, I'm not going to be able to stop."

Addison glances at Derek before smiling up at Mark.

"Who says I want to stop?"

"Addison."

Mark looks at her warningly and she shrugs, slipping her hands in under his jacket to stroke her fingertips over his back. She glances at Derek – who is staring at them – before looking into Mark's eyes.

"Are you worried about Derek? He doesn't even realise we're here."

"Addison!"  
Addison sighs, resting her head against Mark's chest and looking at Derek through her lashes.

"Derek, be an angel and get off on the next floor… Stairs will do you good and Mark and I are really in the mood for hot elevator sex. Unless you want to stay and watch…"

Derek gets off on the next floor, scowling angrily and Mark laughs, looking down into Addison's mischievous eyes.

"You're evil, you realise that."

She shrugs, kissing his neck slowly.

"Derek called me Satan. I'm just living up to the name."  
She reaches over, pressing the emergency stop button before allowing her hands to travel to his zipper.

"Would someone evil make your day with the hottest sex you can imagine though?"

Derek grunts when he notices the elevator stopping, trying his best to get the image of Addison and Mark out of his head. He storms to Richard's room with a dark frown, passing curious looking interns and nurses on the way. Richard and Lucas both look up when the door opens with a bang and Derek groans upon noticing Lucas.

"I do not want to deal with you today."

Lucas frowns, looking at Derek curiously.

"You look miserable. That makes me happy. Whom do I send the flowers to?"

Derek decides to ignore Lucas and turns to Richard.

"It's time for your check up."

"Shepherd…"

"Don't argue with me. I'm your doctor. You're my patient. It's time for your check-up."

Lucas leans back in his chair, glancing at Derek.

"Your bedside manner stinks."

Derek glances up at him before continuing to poke at Richard with his flashlight until Richard angrily slaps his hand away.

"What's going on with you, Shepherd? You're worse than an intern today!"

Derek sighs, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm having a bad day."

"Don't take it out on my head!"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Lucas sniggers and Derek takes a deep breath before leaning over Richard with the flashlight.

"Follow the light with your eyes."  
Lucas looks at Derek with interest, his eyes gleaming.

"Who kicked your dog?"

"No one."

"Someone steal your food then?"

"No."

"Someone steal your wife? Oh wait, you don't have a wife."

Derek tenses up but decides to ignore Lucas.

"Come on, Shepherd, tell me."

The door suddenly opens to reveal a laughing Addison and Mark and Lucas bursts out laughing at the sight of them. He stands up, shaking Mark's hand excitedly.

"Sloan! Good to see you! You here to do something about Derek's nose?"

Mark looks at Lucas confusedly and Addison shakes her head, smirking.

"Dad."

"I couldn't help it."

"Where are Brad and Ashley?"

"With your brother and the hot little blonde girl with the big…"

"Thanks dad!"

Addison stares at her father and he shrugs, sitting down again. Addison chooses to ignore Derek and looks at Richard excitedly.

"Richard, I have an amazing idea."

Richard swats Derek's hand away, looking at Addison curiously.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should give Mark a job."

Derek drops the flashlight at once, staring at Addison.

"What?"

Addison wraps her arms around Mark's waist, looking at Richard.

"He's the go-to plastic surgeon in the country. This will do so much for the hospital."

"I don't know…"

Lucas looks at his daughter for a long time before turning to Richard.

"I think it's a great idea. Imagine… me AND Sloan at the hospital."

Derek sinks into the chair, shaking his head.

"This is so not what I need right now."

Addison looks at Derek with wide eyes, biting her thumbnail.

"Derek, is it going to be awkward for you? With daddy and Mark here?"

"Yes."  
"Oh. Tough luck. Get over it."


	20. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you like evil-Addie. I hated how she just settled for the way Derek treated her on the show AND then told Meredith that he'd never hurt her and take all the blame. Seriously? McDreamy is a jerk and Addison needed to tell him that and sort things out with him. She still does. My heart is still hoping for an Addek reconciliation… anything is possible, right? Anyway, some sexual tension with my favourite couple here…**

Michael checks his watch quickly before looking up at Izzie, who is playing with Brad and Ashley.

"Hey. It's time to take them to the day care centre. You want to come with?"

Izzie bites onto her lip nervously.

"I'd love to… but… I have rounds."

"Who's your resident?"

"Miranda Bailey, but…"  
"I'll take care of it."  
"Michael…"

"Hey, I'm an attending and you're my intern for the day. That's all she needs to know."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"I'll even let you scrub in later. I just can't handle them alone in the car… not while I'm driving."

"Okay then."

"Great."

He hands her his car keys, grinning.

"You wait by the car. I'll be right there."

He kisses her on her cheek before rushing off to find Miranda Bailey. He spots her talking to Meredith Grey and shrugs before approaching her.

"Dr Bailey!"

"Yes?"

She turns around, eyeing him suspiciously and he smiles.

"I'm Michael Montgomery, the new vascular surgeon."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Dr Stevens is under my service today so she won't be attending rounds."  
"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Any problems and you can clear it up with the chief."

He rushes off before she can reply and Bailey stares at his retreating figure, speechless for the first time in her life.

"Well now!"

She stalks off angrily, ignoring Meredith. Meredith shrugs before picking up the charts and rushing off after her resident.

George, Alex and Cristina all look up when Meredith enters the locker room. George frowns, looking worried.

"Mer, have you seen Izzie?"

"She's with Dr Montgomery."  
All the heads shoot up, staring and Meredith sighs.

"Dr Michael Montgomery. The new vascular surgeon."

Cristina shakes her head jealously.

"If she gets to scrub in on a vascular surgery, I'm slitting my wrists. How did she get that?"

"I don't know. He just told Bailey that she was his intern for the day."

"I hate her!"

Cristina pouts and Meredith sighs, sliding down against the wall.

"I called Derek this morning."

"Yeah? So?"

"He was weird."

"Probably something to do with his father in law showing up."

Alex laughs at Cristina's statement, shaking his head.

"He's so over that. I bet it has something to do with Mark Sloan feeling up his wife in the elevator."

"MARK SLOAN?"

Cristina's eyes widen and Alex nods, leaning his head back against the wall. George frowns, looking from Cristina to Alex.

"Who is Mark Sloan?"

Cristina just rolls her eyes and Alex smirks.

"He's just the go-to plastics guy in the country. I'd kill to work with him."

"Step off, Evil Spawn."

"I saw him first!"

Meredith frowns, bumping her head against the wall.

"He was feeling Addison up?"

Alex nods, smirking at her.

"Yeah. He couldn't keep his hands off her and she seemed pretty willing herself. Shepherd was there too and he did not look too happy."

Meredith lifts her chin, glaring at Alex.

"Derek and I are together now. He doesn't care what Addison does."

"Believe what you want to. All I know, is that if I saw a guy touching my wife like that, I'd cut his throat with a scalpel. Even if we were getting a divorce."

He rushes off and Cristina puts her hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"Evil spawn is just sour because he's not getting any. At all."

"Yeah, but… why would Derek be like that this morning?"

"Did he tell you what went on with his father in law?"

Meredith shakes her head and Cristina looks at George, who sits down on the other side of Meredith, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Apparently he went off at Dr Shepherd and said some horrible things… that's probably why he's in a bad mood. Because he has to face him again."

Meredith sighs, looking at the ground.

"Yeah. I mean… Derek picked me. So he wouldn't care if Addison and this Sloan guy went at it."  
"Exactly."

Izzie checks her watch as she rushes into the hospital, Michael a few steps behind her.

"We shouldn't have stopped for coffee."

"Iz, relax! No one died, okay. They would have paged me. Now try to look normal, otherwise you're going to be caught."

He tenderly brushes her hair out of her face before quickly brushing his lips against hers.

"You looked like you needed a kiss."

"You're an attending."

"I know."  
"You're not supposed to be a bad influence on me."

Michael grins, grabbing her hand.

"I'm not a bad influence! Come on, let's check on our patients."

Addison looks up when the elevator door opens, smirking smugly when Derek enters, frowning. He walks up to her, pressing his body tightly against hers and pinning her against the wall.

"Addison, what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With Mark. What are you doing?"

She lifts a brow, smiling maliciously and slowly tracing the lines of his shoulders with her fingertips. She gaps when she feels his hand brushing against her hipbone and brushes her lips against his ear softly.

"Having… ridiculously… hot… sex."

He stares at her silently and she smirks, quickly running her fingers through his hair.

"Like rabbits. The whole time."

Derek swallows, looking at her red lips so close to his. Addison quickly brushes her lips against his before moving to his ear again, playfully biting it.

"Every time he touches me…"

She makes a trail of kisses down to his shoulder, raking her nails over his back.

"He makes me so… damn…"

She bites at his ear again before whispering the last word in a low, husky tone.

"Horny."

Derek groans, tentatively brushing his lips against hers. Addison pushes him back, shaking her head.

"In your dreams, Derek. I'm not that woman. We're over."

The elevator door opens and Addison walks out quickly, leaving Derek behind. He sighs angrily when he feels tears burning behind his eyelids.

Damn it.

The choice was made.

So why couldn't he let go?

Why did she still hold that power over him?


	21. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for all the feedback!! I love writing evil Addison… I could just imagine the look on Derek's face if she actually did that… Goes into Addek-denial land and dreams… This chapter is… kind of saddish for me. In a way… I've just realised that I have no idea why I'm an Addek fan, because frankly Addison deserves better. Okay, so she slept with Mark. But seriously… I'm like in a prude, okay. I have these high moral values and so on and so on, but damn… if my husband's best friend looked like Mark, I'd also be tempted. Not the point. The point is that even though I don't know why I'm an Addek fan, I still am one and that's why this is still an Addek fic eventually. I think. But if she takes him back, be sure that he's going to work for it!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**And happy 2008!!**

CHAPTER 22

"Addison, wait!"

He rushes after her, grabbing her arm and leading her into an on-call room. He looks at her lustfully, running his hands up and down her hips. Addison suppresses a yawn, looking at Derek.

"If you're having a problem… Meredith will be glad to help you out."

Derek shakes his head, pressing his lips against her shoulder.

"I don't want Meredith. I want you. I want you now, I need you now."  
Addison smirks, shaking her head.

"You're so predictable, Derek. You don't want me. You want to own me, you want me to sit around and mope about you. You want me to be your call girl when you get bored with Meredith. I'm not doing that. I'm finished with you, Derek. You made your choice when you told Meredith that you loved her. And I don't give a damn whether it was a mistake or whether you're confused. I'm done. Finished. I'm with Mark. Mark loves me."

"Do you love him?"

She looks at him seriously, her eyes sad.

"I could."

"But you don't."

"No. But I love you and look where that's gotten me."

Derek shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you, Addie. You have to believe that I never meant to hurt you."

"I do."

"I love you."

"Derek… just walk away."

"What if this is a mistake?"

"If I wasn't with Mark, would you still feel like this?"

"I don't know."  
"Then you wouldn't."

He sighs, pressing his forehead against hers, tears running freely over his cheeks.

"How do we do this? How do we end what's between us? I don't know how to do that."

"We have to, Derek. We don't have a future together… you'll get used to seeing me with Mark and I'll get used to seeing you with Meredith."

Derek whimpers, shaking his head and Addison bites onto her lip, tears starting to flow from her eyes as well.

"How did we mess this up so badly, Derek?"

"I wish I knew."

He brushes his lips against hers again, surprised when she responds by grabbing onto his hair and deepening the kiss. Derek moans inside her mouth, holding her as close as he can without hurting her. They pull apart when the door opens, staring at Michael guiltily. Michael shakes his head, glaring at Derek.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off her."

"I kissed him, Mike."

"No, you didn't, Addison. I kissed you and… don't take the blame for me. You've been taking the blame for me… defending me… for too long now."

Michael smirks, still glaring at Derek.

"You don't fool me, Shepherd. You're still an ass. And I warned you not to touch my sister again. So watch your back."

"MICHAEL!"  
Addison looks at her brother angrily and he shakes his head in disgust.

"How you can't see through him is beyond me. He doesn't want you, Addie. He doesn't want anyone else to have you, but he doesn't want you either."

"Mike… I need to talk to Derek for a minute. Please? Alone."

"Addie…"

"Mike, I need to do this."  
Michael sighs, wrapping Addison in his arms.

"Just promise me you won't do something stupid."

"I promise."

He kisses her on her forehead before walking out slowly, leaving Addison and Derek alone in the room. Derek sits down next to Addison, taking her hand in his.

"What do we do, Addie?"

Addison sighs, resting her hand against his cheek.

"We have to let each other go, Derek. We… make each other miserable."

"There was a time when we made each other happy."  
"That was before… Mark and Meredith."

"I can't let you go, Addison. I love you. I… care about Meredith and I'm in love with Meredith and… she's a breath of fresh air. But… you're my wife."

"Not for long… Derek, you're in love with someone else. That doesn't really say much for what we have."

"Addison…"  
She presses her finger against his lips, tears forming in her eyes.

"If you love me… you'll let me go."

"I… I do. I love you."

"Then… you know what to do…"

He wraps his arms around her, pressing her body against his, needing to feel her close to him.

"Where do we go from here?"

She smiles sadly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We can… be friends."

"Friends?"

She nods, biting onto her lip.

"Yeah… then we… still have each other in a way, right? And we were friends before we were a couple…"  
"It's not going to be that easy…"

"Yeah… it isn't. But we… we can make it work, Derek. We need to make it work. If not for us… then at least for Brad and Ash. Because… I don't want them to have parents who hate each other."  
"I could never hate you."

"So… friends?"

She looks at him uncertainly and he nods, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Friends."

"Hey gorgeous!"

Izzie smiles when she walks into Michael and he puts his arms around her waist, staring into her eyes.

"Dr Montgomery…"  
"Mike."

"Mike…"

He nods, staring down at her with a grin.

"Hey Izzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out with me and my father tonight? And… maybe my sister and the plastic surgeon as well?"

"Um…"

She looks at him nervously and he laughs, brushing her hair out of her face tenderly.

"If you think for that long I'm going to get insecurities…"

"No, I just… why?"

"Why?"

"It just seems like this family thing, you know. Why would you invite me along?"

Michael looks at her confidently, not letting his gaze wander for a second.

"Because you make my father bearable. And I want him to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to marry you."

Meredith looks up when the on-call room door opens to reveal Derek standing there, gazing at her.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

He walks closer, wrapping his arms around her mechanically. Meredith snuggles up against his chest, grinning.

"So… are we going to go out tonight or do you want to stay in?"

"Let's just… have a quiet night at home. I'll cook something."

"Okay."

She looks up at him, noticing his reddish eyes for the first time.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya."

"You look upset."  
"I'm just tired, I had a long surgery."

She nods slightly, sighing.

"Derek, are we okay?"

He smiles up at her, nodding.

"Yeah. We're okay."

She looks up, brushing her lips against his.

"I love you, Derek. I'm glad we can finally be together."  
Derek nods distractedly, putting his arms around her waist.

"Ya… me too. I love you, Mere. I really do."

"Addie!"

Michael finally lets go of Izzie's waist when he notices his sister coming round the corner, Mark Sloan walking next to her.

She looks at him and Izzie curiously before tilting her head.

"Ya?"

"Do you two want to come out with us tonight?"

"Us?"

"Ya… me… and dad… and Izzie."

Addison lifts a brow before nodding.

"Sure. I can just get Derek to watch the kids. He won't mind."

Mark wraps his arms around Addison, kissing her neck softly.

"Even if he does mind. They're his kids too. He should take some responsibility for them."

Addison nods distractedly, grabbing her pager when it goes off.

"Damn it. I have to go, emergency…"

She rushes off, watching them as she walks backwards at an impossible speed.

"Mike? Dinner, what time?"

"Eh… seven I guess. The kids can spend the night with Derek, right?"

"You want me to leave my kids in the trailer with him and Meredith? For a whole night?"

"Yes, I do and if you keep rushing backwards for much longer you're going to fall."  
Addison sticks her tongue out at him before turning around.

"Kay, I'll talk to Derek!"

She disappears around the corner and Michael looks at Mark intently.

"What's going on between you and my sister?"  
"Mike, I don't really think Addison wants her baby brother to know anything about her sex life."

Michael sighs, looking at Mark seriously.

"Mark, we were friends before… everything. And Addie… she's not over Derek yet and…"  
"I know that, Mike. She's using me to hurt him. Because she knows that being with me will hurt him even though he's with Meredith – that's just the way he is."

"So…?"

Mark sighs, staring at the ground for a few seconds before looking up at Michael.

"I love her enough to allow her to do that."

"Derek?"

Derek looks up when Addison enters his office, forcing himself to smile.

"Hey…"  
She enters, sitting down on his desk and smiling pleasantly.

"Can you watch the kids tonight? Please?"

"I… I actually have plans with Meredith."

"Do those plans include dinner reservations?"

"No, but…"

"It's sorted then. You can drop them off at the day care centre tomorrow morning and I'll pick them up again. Thanks!"

She kisses him on the cheek before rushing off and Derek sighs, sitting back.

"Meredith is so not going to like this."

"Addison?"

Addison looks up when Izzie nervously addresses her, smiling.

"Izzie… hi."

"Hi. I just… Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"In private."  
"Okay…"

Addison follows Izzie to an on-call room, looking at her curiously when she closes the door behind them.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Tonight…"

"Yeah?"

"What do I wear? I mean… I'm not rich. And your father is Lucas Montgomery. And you're Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd. I'm just Izzie Stevens. I grew up… in a trailer park. I worked my way through med school by modelling in my underwear. I really don't know what to wear."

Addison looks at Izzie intently, thinking for a few seconds.

"Wear something… black. Semi-formal because I know my brother, he's going to want to impress you with a fancy restaurant. If you want we can go shopping together… I still have to find the perfect dress myself."

Izzie smiles gratefully.

"Thank you."

"What time does your shift end?"

"Four…"

"Okay, mine ends at three… I'll wait for you. Then we can go with my car."

"Thank you so much!"

"Anytime."

"There's something else."

"I'm listening…"

"Michael… he's… I don't… I'm a little confused."

"Why?"

"He told me that he was going to marry me and… I usually wouldn't take it seriously, but there was something in his eyes. But a few weeks ago he was with Meredith and… I'm just confused."

Addison sits down on the bed, staring out in front of her.

"Michael… is a player. He's always been a player. He likes women and I mean really… he likes women. But… he's a Montgomery and… my dad was dating a friend of my mom when he first met her and… twenty four hours later he told her that he was going to marry her. And I knew… after my first date with Derek, I knew he was the one. So Meredith… maybe Mike was interested, I don't know. Maybe he wanted a fling with her, maybe he wanted a relationship with her. But they wouldn't have lasted. Even if it wasn't for her and Derek."

"Why is that?"

"I know she's your friend, but Meredith is clingy and needy and whiny. She needs someone to protect her and Michael would have destroyed her. He needs someone who can fend for herself, who can stand up to him. Someone like you."  
"Do you still love Dr Shepherd?"

Addison smiles sadly, looking at Izzie honestly.

"I don't think I'll ever stop."

**Ha. Friends they say. So Addison loves Derek and Derek loves Addison but they don't want to be together because they make each other miserable even though they love each other? Makes sense, eh? But they're stubborn. And angry and I have a purpose with all of this… So Meredith and Derek are babysitting the McKids… HA…**


	22. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the feedback!! Here's the next part. PLEASE tell me what you think.**

CHAPTER 23

Meredith enters the locker room, angrily slamming the door. Izzie looks up from her locker, her brow lifted.

"Who stole your food?"

"I can't believe that woman! She's SATAN!"

Cristina looks up, lifting a brow.

"What did the she-Shepherd do now?"

"She expects me and Derek to watch the little brats so she can stay in her hotel room and mope all night long!"

Izzie frowns, turning to face Meredith.

"Okay, first of all… the kids are Derek's too, so he really should watch them once in a while. Second of all, Addison isn't going to sit around and mope. We're going out to dinner."

George frowns, staring at Izzie.

"You and Addison?"

"And Michael and their father. And Mark."

Cristina gapes at Izzie, clearly shell-shocked.

"You're going out to dinner with… Lucas Montgomery? And Mark Sloan?"

"Yeah. And for the record Mer… Brad and Ashley are not brats. They're adorable, well-mannered kids. I'll see you tonight."

She leaves instantly and Meredith lifts a brow, staring after her.

"Michael sure moves on fast."  
Cristina smirks, shaking her head.

"Like you care. You're with McDreamy again."

Meredith smiles, sitting down next to Cristina.

"Hmm. My McDreamy…"

"And the McKids."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with them…"

Meredith sighs, staring at her hands.

"I don't know how to handle kids."

"Don't look at me!"

"I should get them on my side, though… don't you think I should get you on my side? I mean… to make sure Derek doesn't go back to Addison."

"Mere, no offence… but no kid is going to pick a stranger over their mother."

"Wanna bet?"

"So what about this one?"

Izzie holds a small black dress up, gasping when she sees the price.

"On second thought…"

"Try it on."

"I can't afford it…"

Addison rolls her eyes, grabbing the dress.

"I told you to try it on, I didn't say you had to buy it. I just want to see what it looks like."

"Okay, but…"

"Just… do it!"

Izzie grins before disappearing into the fitting room. She comes out a few minutes later, the black dress hugging her every curve. Addison looks at her critically, nodding slowly.

"Perfect. We'll take it."

"Addison, I can't afford this."

"But I can."

"No. I'm not allowing that, you can't buy me that dress!"

"Izzie… see it as a thank you gift. When I came here… you were the first one to actually be nice to me. You were my first friend here… I wouldn't have survived the first few days without you. So please let me buy you the dress."

Izzie thinks for a minute, smiling.

"Okay… thank you."

Derek parks his car in front of the day care centre, taking a deep breath. He hasn't spent a lot of time with his kids since they've come to Seattle and when he did… Addison was always there. He looks at Meredith next to him, taking a deep breath.

"You ready?"

She smiles confidently, brushing her lips against his.

"They're two kids. How difficult can it be? Let's go get them."

She gets out of the car, waiting for him to join her and entwines her fingers with his as they walk in. They go to Ashley's class first. The teacher lifts a brow when she sees Meredith, but decides not to say anything. Derek smiles, kneeling in front of Ashley.

"Ash? You're coming home with daddy today."  
"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is… a little busy tonight. You're coming home with daddy."  
Ashley nods, holding her arms out to Derek. He picks her up, snuggling her against his chest before walking to Brad's class with Meredith in tow. Brad's eyes widen when he sees his father and he rushes forward, wrapping his arms around Derek's legs. He looks at Meredith shyly before turning his attention back to Derek.

"Where's mommy?"

Derek bites back a sigh, looking down at his son.

"Mommy is busy tonight so you're staying with daddy."

"Is mommy at the hospital? I want to go to the hospital, I want to go to mommy!"

"No… mommy is… out."  
"With uncle Marky?"

Derek scowls, nodding.

"Yeah, I think he's there too."

"When uncle Marky took mommy out in New York, he took us too! Why can't we go now?"

"Because… daddy missed you. You're going to stay with me and Meredith."

"Who is Medediff?"

Meredith kneels in front of Brad, forcing a smile to her lips.

"I am. And it's Meredith."

"Meddeduff?"

"Me… re… dith…"

"Me…de…re…diff!"

Derek laughs, shaking his head.

"Close enough. Just call her Mer."

"Mer. I can do that!"

"Good. Come on, take Mer's hand and we can go to the car."

Brad shakes his head, grabbing onto Derek's leg again.

"I want to hold your hand, daddy!"

"Okay then… hold my hand. Let's go!"

Izzie looks up when Addison finally comes out of the bathroom, wearing a tight fitted emerald dress, her shining hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Wow! McSteamy isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you!"

Addison smirks, shaking her head.

"McSteamy?"

"Yeah…"

"What is with all McNames?"

"I don't know, actually…"

"McDreamy, McSteamy…"  
Izzie throws her head back as she laughs spontaneously at Addison's facial expression.

"Well your brother is dubbed McSexy. And the male interns refer to you as McHot."

"McHot? Seriously?"

Izzie laughs, nodding.

"Seriously."

"You really have too much time. All of you!"

"It could have been worse."  
Addison shrugs, staring at the carpet.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see Satan didn't stick."

"Hey…"  
Izzie places her hand on Addison's shoulder, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay? With the divorce and Meredith and everything…"

"Derek kissed me."

"What?"

"Today. He kissed me and… and when I asked him to tell me that he loved me… just me… he couldn't. He just… couldn't."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"And I'm not being fair to Mark. The only reason why he's even here is because I know it'll upset Derek and… that's just not fair. I don't want him to give up his life for me and get nothing in return, I don't want him… to love me. But I don't want him to leave either."

Izzie frowns, awkwardly hugging the older woman.

"I know it seems confusing and terrible now… but it'll get better. Things always get better. Always."

"Thanks, Izzie. That helps… it really does."


	23. Chapter 24

**Okay, so at the risk of sounding slightly full of myself, I am really happy with how this chapter turned out… I'm just in love with the kids… they almost make me want to have kids… no, scratch that. **

**Thanks for your reading and reviews, it makes me V happy!**

**And please tell me what you think. Gah. I promised myself that I wasn't going to beg for reviews. I'm begging, aren't I?**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like!**

CHAPTER 24

Mark lifts a brow when Addison opens her hotel room door, allowing his eyes time to glide over her. He leans closer, kissing her tenderly.

"Nice dress. Want me to take it off?"

Izzie laughs, standing up to join Addison at the door.

"Can you at least wait until after dinner?"

Mark smirks, looking at Izzie as well.

"Or we could skip dinner. Make it a threesome."

"Sloan! Take your eyes off my girl! Hi, gorgeous! Adz."

Michael steps forward, brushing his lips against Izzie's and giving Addison a quick hug.

"Dad's waiting in the car, so we'd better hurry. You both look mind blowing by the way!"

Izzie blushes, looking up at Michael coyly.

"Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself."  
Mark smirks, shaking his head.

"You two are sickeningly sweet. Come on, Addie. Let's go."  
Addison slips her arm through Mark's, looking at him guiltily for a few seconds before staring out in front of her, determined to make the best out of the situation.

* * *

"And look what I've got you! An art pack full of cool things, isn't that neat?"

Meredith holds the pack out to Brad and he shrugs, immediately opening it. Derek rushes forward when he notices the scissors in the pack, grabbing it at once.

"Thanks Mediff."

"Brad, dad's just going to take this."

"NOOOO! It's mine!!"

"Brad…"

"I WANT IT!"  
Derek bites onto his lip, looking at his son sternly.

"What would mommy say if she was here?"

"I WANT MY TOY!"  
"Do you want me to tell mom you're a bad boy?"

"IT'S MINE!"  
"Bradley Marcus Shepherd…"

_Well it works when Addison says it!_

"I hate you!"  
Derek sighs, kneeling in front of his son.

"Why don't you just… paste something. You know, just take the glue and… paste away."

"Fine!"

Brad grabs the glue, angrily sticking things together and Derek breathes a sigh of relief, placing the scissors on the counter.

"Mere… you don't give scissors to five-year-olds."

"I know that… I just… I wanted him to like me and it was a cool present and…"

"Just… ask me before you give them something. And…"

He groans when Ashley starts crying loudly, rushing to the bed.

"Ash, daddy's coming."

"MOMMY!"  
"No, mommy's not here, it's dad. Look at me, sweetie…"  
She glares at him tearfully and he tries to smile, kissing her on top of her head.

* * *

Brad looks at Meredith curiously.

"Can I play with your hair?"

"Eh…"

Meredith looks at him doubtfully. Let a five year old boy play with her hair? Then again, this was Derek's kid and she really needed them to like her.

"Sure…"

Derek looks at Ashley with a smile, shaking his head slightly.

She looks so much like Addison when she pouts like that. I… what am I thinking?

He smiles at her, carrying her to the kitchen.

"Look, sweetie… Daddy made trout and… BRAD! NO!"

Meredith jumps at the sound in his voice, looking at him fearfully.

"What did he do?"

"I… Brad, put the glue down!"

"GLUE?"

"Hold Ashley, please?"

Meredith holds her arms out to the little girl, smiling at her.

_Wow. She really looks a lot like Addison…_

Derek kneels in front of Brad, looking at him sternly.

"Brad. We do not put glue in someone's hair. That's wrong."

Brad smirks, looking at his father and Derek sighs.

"Apologize to Meredith."

"Sorry."

"Say I'm sorry I put glue in your hair, Mer."

"I sorry I put glue in hair Mer."

Meredith forces herself to smile, inwardly cringing.

"It's okay… it was an accident, right?"

"No. I mean yeah!"

"Okay then…"

Derek sighs, sitting down at the table.

"Dinner time… Come on, Ash."

Derek reaches over the table, putting Ashley on his lap before proceeding to feed her little pieces of trout while Brad sulks in the corner and Meredith eats in silence. Derek and Meredith both look up when the trailer door suddenly slams and Derek sighs, getting up.

"Could you hold Ash for a while? I just want to make sure he doesn't wander."

Meredith nods, holding her arms out and Derek places his daughter in her arms before rushing off to find Brad.

* * *

"Brad?"

Derek sits down next to his son, looking at him curiously. Brad glares at his father silently.

"What's going on?"

"I want mommy."  
"You'll see mommy again tomorrow…"

"No! I want it to be like home again! You and me and mommy and Ash! I don't want uncle Mark and Mer!"

"But you love uncle Mark… and you'll learn to love Mer!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT THEM!"

"Brad…"

Brad looks up at his father, tears shining in his eyes.

"Why aren't you kissing mommy's hurt away anymore? Don't you love her?"

"Brad, I love mommy… I just… I love Mer too."

Brad sighs, shaking his head silently and Derek picks him up.

"Come on, let's go…"

Brad snuggles against his father's chest, burying his head in Derek's shoulder to keep him from crying. Derek stops at the door when he notices Meredith outside, getting ready to leave.

"Meredith? What are you doing?"

"Leaving."  
"Why? And… what on earth happened to you? You're full of…"

"PUKE! Your daughter puked on me. Your son put glue in my hair. I'm leaving. Goodnight, Derek."

She storms off and Derek sighs before rushing into the trailer, finding Ashley on the bed. He puts Brad down, picking her up immediately.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie…"

"Daddy, the food made me go gah!"

Derek nods slowly, carrying her to the sink.

"Ya… I saw that. No more trout for you, I guess."

* * *

Addison groans when her phone starts ringing, picking it up. Mark leans over her shoulder, lifting a brow when he notices the caller ID.

"Derek?"

"I'm not answering."

Michael frowns, looking at her curiously.

"What if something is wrong with one of the kids?"

"Derek is a doctor. And their father. He's perfectly capable to handle them. Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room."

She stalks off, leaving her ringing phone on the table and Mark reaches over, answering it immediately.  
"What do you want, Derek?"

"I need to talk to my wife."

"Your wife?"

"Mark, just put Addie on the phone! Please?"

"No. She's out. And you're watching the kids. Just let her have one night to herself."

He puts the phone down, switching it off. Michael grins, shaking his head.

"She's going to kill you. You know that."  
"Oh yeah? Her and what army?"

Michael laughs, shaking his head.

"So what did Derek say?"

"No idea, but he sound panicked."

"Poor guy."

"Ya, my heart is bleeding for him… excuse me, waiter… can we get some champagne?"

* * *

"Daddy, is mommy coming?"

Derek sighs, looking at Brad tiredly.

"No… but if you go to sleep now you'll see her soon."

"Promise?"

"Ya… I promise. Just sleep. Please. We need sleep."

"Okay."

Brad closes his eyes, his hand searching for Derek's. Derek takes his son's hand while he cradles his daughter against his chest.

He smiles, slowly drifting off to sleep, only to be awakened by his daughter's shrill cry a few minutes later. He sits up immediately, looking at her worriedly.

"Ashley?"

Ashley looks at him, crying hysterically.

"Ash, stop crying, sweetie… what's wrong?"

"I… had… a bad… dream… again…"

She looks at him, still crying and Derek sighs, lifting her onto his lap.

"It was just a dream, sweetie… want to tell me what it was about?"

"Noooo…"

"Want to try and go back to sleep?"

"NO!"

Brad sits up, looking at Derek and Ashley tiredly.

"Mommy always gives her warm milk and honey and then sings to her when she has a bad dream. Uncle Mark did that too back home. He rocker her and he tried singing. He wasn't that good. But it helped."

Derek nods, snuggling Ashley against his chest and standing up.  
"Does she get bad dreams a lot?"

"Every night."  
"Since when?"

"Since you left."

Brad looks at Derek accusatory and Derek sighs, standing up.

"Go back to sleep."

Brad just nods, turning over and immediately falling asleep while Derek carries Ashley to the kitchen.

* * *

_A/N: I'm actually feeling sorry for Meredith. I'm being a bit hard on the poor girl... she really tried, but... you know kids. I tried telling them to be nice to her... ;-)_


	24. Chapter 25

**Ha, I'm glad you all like the kids… the puking part though – not funny in real life. Happened to me and my best friend when we were babysitting. Luckily the kid puked on her. Not me.**

**Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, they make me really happy… and… I had a plan going. But then Derek did something and now that plan won't work anymore. Silly Derek. But it's still Addek… **

**(By the way, you should so check out my favourite Addek fic at the moment, it's called We Go Way Back by Right Hand Blue. It rocks. And I'm not just saying that to get you to update. OK, maybe a little bit. But it really is awesome.)**

**Enough babbling and on with the chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25

"Daddy?"

Derek groans when he hears Brad's voice, sighing.

"Brad, go back to sleep."

"We gonna be late for school!"

Derek's eyes fly open and he mutters a curse when he glances at the clock.

"My alarm didn't go off! Brad, get dressed… Hurry!"

Brad does as he's told while Derek quickly wakes up and dresses Ashley, tying her hair in a messy ponytail. Brad glances at his sister when they come out of the room, pulling a face.

"Mom does it better."

Derek sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Mom does everything better. She's the best."

Brad nods and Derek grabs his hand, leading him outside.

"Daddy! We haven't had breakfast!"

"Breakfast?"

Brad pulls a face, staring at his father.

"Yeah, you know the food you eat in the morning."

Derek sighs.

"I'll buy you breakfast, just hurry up. You know, you're just like your mother."

Brad smiles proudly, rushing to the car and Derek follows him, muttering under his breath.

* * *

"Dr Stevens!"

Izzie turns when she hears the voice behind her, smiling at Lucas Montgomery.

"Dr Montgomery. Good to see you."

"Always a pleasure. I need an intern today, are you free or has my son decided that he's claiming you again?"

Izzie laughs, shaking her head.

"I haven't been assigned yet."

"Good. Miranda Bailey is your resident, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll tell her you're working with me. You interested on scrubbing in on an adentotonsillectomy?"

"Yeah! I mean… yes, I'd really… like that Dr Montgomery."

"So my daughter tells me you have quite a gift for her specialty."

"Really? She said that?"

Lucas nods, holding the elevator door open for Izzie and getting on after her.

"You should know that the Montgomery's are going to fight over you. Especially if you're good in my specialty. Because then I'll want to work with you. Addie wants to work with you because you're good in Neonatal. And Michael wants to work with you in vascular. You're quite popular with the attendings, Dr Stevens."

"Hopefully that doesn't make me unpopular with the interns."

"I'm sure it won't."

The elevator stops on Izzie's floor first and she smiles at Lucas gratefully.

"Nice talking to you, Dr Montgomery. I'll see you later."  
She rushes off to the locker room where the other interns are already sitting, Meredith sporting a new shorter hairstyle.

"Hey… you cut your hair?"

Meredith looks at Izzie glumly.

"Ya."

"It suits you."

"Thanks. It wasn't a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Addison's son put glue in my hair."

"Glue? Seriously?"

"Yes. And do you know what Derek did? He knelt down in front of him and said: we don't do that. Like that's going to help!"

Izzie is spared thinking out a reply when Bailey enters, holding up charts.

"O'Malley, you're with Shepherd, Yang, you're with Michael Montgomery. Karev, with Addison Montgomery, Grey with Burke and Stevens with Lucas Montgomery."

The interns rush after Bailey and Cristina glares at Izzie.

"You're with Lucas Montgomery? Seriously?"

"Cristina, it's not like I asked him to make me his intern, he wanted to!"

"Oh, he wanted to? And he… what, asked you over dinner?"

Izzie just rolls her eyes before rushing off to find Lucas while Meredith begs George to switch.

"Please, George! You can be with Burke, you like Burke! I need to be with Derek, I…"  
"I'm not switching."

"But…"  
Bailey turns, glaring at the two.

"There will be no switching. Why are you still following me when you have attendings waiting?"

The rest of the interns all rush off to find their attendings and Bailey sighs when she notices Mark Sloan heading her way.

"Dr Bailey. I need an intern."

"Sorry, Dr Sloan, they're all busy."

"Surely one of the other attendings can spare an intern?"

"I wouldn't know."  
"Who are they with?"

"Dr Sloan…"  
"Who are they with?"

"That has nothing to do with you. I…"

"Karev is interested in plastics, he cornered me yesterday. Who is he with?"

"Addison."

"Oh… okay, then… what about Yang?"

"Michael Montgomery."

"Stevens?"

"Lucas Montgomery."  
Mark laughs, shaking his head.

"We have too many Montgomery's in this hospital. Thank you, Dr Bailey. I'll just… figure something out."

"You do that."

* * *

Addison grins when she enters the locker room to find Derek sitting against the wall, looking deadly tired.

"Morning!"

He grimaces at her cheerfulness, slowly standing up.

"Morning."

"How did it go? Were the kids okay? Did they get along with Meredith?"

She looks at him with a smirk and he sighs, shaking his head.

"She left after an hour. They were… I slept three hours. Three hours, Addie! They cried the whole time, I kept calling you but your phone was switched off. I slept three hours!"

"Meredith left?"

"Yeah after Ashley puked on her and Brad put glue in her hair."

Addison looks at him with concern, her eyes wide.

"Ashley was sick?"

"She didn't like my food."

"Oh."

She turns around, quickly changing into her scrubs, aware of Derek's eyes on her. He sighs, rubbing his neck, his eyes wandering over her as she changes.

"It was a disaster, Addison. I couldn't handle them, they didn't listen to me at all."

Addison turns around to face him, smirking.

"I should probably care about that. But I don't. Deal with it."

She walks out, her chin lifted and Derek groans, sitting down again.

"THREE HOURS!"


	25. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Much appreciated!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

CHAPTER 26

"So you and Sloan?"

Alex looks at Addison curiously and she sighs, washing her hands determinedly.

"It's stupid. It's wrong."

"It's not like you're married."

"I'm not divorced yet, Karev."

"I'm curious as to why that is."

"Excuse me?"

He shrugs, looking at her confidently.

"Well he's dating. You're dating. Why are you still married?"

"There are problems with the divorce papers. They're going to need a few more weeks to sort everything out. Divide the assets, do the custody arrangements."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

She frowns slightly, avoiding his eyes.

"No."

"Didn't sound convincing."  
She sighs, finally facing him.

"Even if I did… it's not like he wants me. So the divorce will happen. Not that it's any of your business. It's not anyone's business…"

"I'm sorry, I just… Dr Montgomery-Shepherd… Addison… I saw what it did to your son. The way Shepherd treated you and… don't allow him to do that again. It's always hardest on the kids."

"Karev… I'm sorry about what your father did to you… and… it's horrible and… Derek loves our kids. Even if he doesn't love me anymore… he's a good father."  
Alex looks at her with something like sympathy in his eyes… not that she was sure about that. It could be sarcasm.

"Yeah. Just too bad he isn't a good husband."

* * *

"Dad!"

Lucas Montgomery turns around when he hears his son's angry voice behind him.

"What?"

"You requested Izzie? Why would you request Izzie?"

"She seems like a good intern to work with. Addison likes her."

"Dad."

"What?"

"DAD!"

"All right, fine. I just wanted to get to know her better."

"That's what last night's dinner was about. I do not need you scaring of my… Izzie."

"Your Izzie, huh?"

Michael sighs, staring at his father for a long time and Lucas smiles.

"You know, you never did that before. You never introduced a girl to me before. Never."

Michael slowly nods, looking at his father.

"I never felt… comfortable enough."

"Why?"

"Because you're Lucas Montgomery! And I'm me. And I didn't want a girl who was more interested in my famous surgeon father than me. And Izzie… she's the first girl to be… different, you know. When I'm with her, I'm Michael. I'm not Lucas Montgomery's son, who happens to be a surgeon. I'm just Michael."

Lucas smiles, resting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know how that feels. With your mother… I felt the same. My parents were poor and I was ashamed of that. Not with your mother. She made me feel like I was…"

"Important."

"Yeah. Like you could be yourself around her… and still be good enough?"

Michael nods coyly, looking up at his father.

"Is it love, dad? I'm… I'm thirty-five years old and I don't know what love is."

Lucas smiles, looking at his only son.

"When it turns into love… you'll know."

"I want to be with her, dad. I want to marry her."

"Nothing is stopping you."

Michael smiles, looking at his father curiously.

"So can I have her back as my intern?"

"No. She's srubbing in on my adentotonsillectomy."

"You're doing an adentotonsillectomy?"

"Yeah."

"You have to remove the adenoids as well?"

"Would I do an adentotonsillectomy if I didn't have to remove the adenoids?"

"No."

"So don't ask me stupid questions."

"Can I switch Izzie for Yang?"

"No. I want to get to know my future daughter in law. Go find something to do."

* * *

Addison smirks when she feels a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist, leaning back against Mark's chest immediately.

"Hey beautiful."  
"Hey…"

"Can you slip away for a few minutes? Just you… and me… and an empty on-call room?"

Addison laughs suddenly, turning around in his arms.

"You are a sex addict, has anyone ever told you that?"

Mark laughs, pulling her even closer to him.

"Only when I'm with you. So what do you say?"

Addison sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As tempting as that sounds… I can't. I have surgery."

Mark sighs, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay… tonight then?"

"Definitely."

"Do we have the kids tonight?"  
Addison nods, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

"Ya…"

"I've heard about a cute little restaurant… where you get lots of pizza and the kids have a room to play in… we could go… let them play until they're tired… and go back to the hotel…"

Addison laughs, brushing her lips against his.

"I'm staying at my dad's tonight…"

"Are you serious?"

She nods, running her fingers through his short hair.

"But we could be… very… very… quiet…"

"We could do that…"

She kisses him tenderly, pulling back after a few minutes and wiping the lipstick off his mouth with her thumb.

"You need to go now because I… need to work…"

Mark nods, kissing her again.

"Okay… oh, by the way… Karev is your intern today?"

"Yeah…"

"Could we switch? I have Jodi Winters."  
Addison shakes her head, lifting a brow.

"No. I'm not switching. Keep your hands off my intern!"

"But…"

She kisses him softly and he pulls away, laughing.

"Okay, okay… you win! I'll keep my hands off your intern."

"Good."

He kisses her again before rushing off and Addison smiles, turning back to the chart in front of her. She blushes when she catches Debbie's eyes on her, looking down again. Debbie smiles, approaching her curiously.

"Are you and Dr Sloan dating?"

"I… well… we're… it's complicated."

"Wow. He's gorgeous."

Addison nods distractedly, still writing on the chart.

"He certainly is. I…"

She breaks off speaking when her cell phone starts ringing, her heart stopping when she sees the number.

"Addison Shepherd speaking… Oh, hey Jane, how are you? Seriously? Can you fax it through to the hospital? You're an angel… Ya, I really need to get this over with. Thanks Jane. Bye."

She rushes off to the fax machine, her heart twitching when she finally holds the divorce papers in her hands.

She thinks for a minute before stuffing them into her handbag, stubborn tears forming in her eyes.

She'd sign them.

Just not now.

* * *

"Dr Stevens, come over here."

Lucas Montgomery ushers Izzie closer, his hands working at an extraordinary pace. Izzie stares as he works, a little intimidated by his brilliance.

"Removed the adenoids… and… Stevens, you can do the suturing."  
She looks at him, a little shocked and he smiles, stepping back to allow her to work. Izzie takes a deep breath before starting with the suturing, too aware of Lucas' eyes on her. She gazes up to the gallery, immediately calming down when she notices Michael sitting there, looking at her calmly. She finishes, looking up into Lucas' eyes when she steps back. He nods, putting a hand on her shoulder and lowering his voice to a whisper.

"My son is smarter than I gave him credit for. He knows a Montgomery when he sees one."

* * *

**In the next chapter:**

_Izzie realises how she really feels about Michael. Meredith and Lucas talk. Derek tells someone how he really feels about the women in his life._


	26. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews… I try to make the chapters longer, but then they end at a place where I just feel like I HAVE to start the next chapter. It's weird… Well, my characters aren't working with me at all. AT ALL. I had a plan once, and things were going according to plan. But then Derek had to go and screw my plan up. So I'm sorta writing on feeling now… hope it works out!**

**Here's the next bit, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 27

"Addison!"  
Izzie catches Addison just as she reaches the elevator and the older woman turns with a frown.  
"Hey… what's wrong?"

"Are you okay? Are you on your way home? Have you been crying?"

"Yes."

"Which question did you just answer?"

"Why did you call me?"

"I need to… it's your dad."

"What did he do?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure…"

Addison steps into the elevator, quickly followed by Izzie who presses the emergency stop button after a while. Addison looks at the intern worriedly.

"Am I going to have to sit down for this?"

"No… I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"Your dad… said something."

"What did he say?"

"That… Michael knows a Montgomery when he sees one."

Addison sits down immediately and Izzie sighs, joining her on the floor.

"So…"

"Congratulations."

"Excuse me?"

Addison smiles, staring at her hands.

"My dad… never liked any of my boyfriends. He never met any of Mike's girlfriends. He hated Derek. Then he liked him. Then he started loving him and then he hated him again. But he called you a Montgomery."

"So that's good?"

"That… is definitely good. I think. It depends on what you feel for Michael."

"Is it crazy to… love him?"

"No. No, it's not crazy."

"I think I…"  
"DON'T SAY IT!"

Izzie looks at Addison in shock when she shouts the words and Addison shrugs with a small smile.

"Sorry. It's just… when you realise that you love someone… he should be the first person you tell. Not his sister."

"Yeah… you're right. Why were you crying?"

Addison sighs, clutching onto her bag.

"I got the divorce papers."  
"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to sign them?"

"Yes. Just…"

"Later?"

"Yeah."

Izzie sighs, impulsively putting her arm around Addison's shoulders.

"You're going to be okay."

"Yeah… I am."

"Do you want the divorce?"

"Would it shock you if… if after everything… if I said no?"

"No."  
"I love him."

"Why did you cheat? If you don't mind me asking…"

"I wanted to hurt him."

"You wanted to hurt him?"

Addison nods, sighing.

"He hurt me, you know. When he… when he didn't care. When he wasn't there… he stopped seeing me and… I just felt old and ugly and fat and then… Mark was there and he made me feel beautiful and wanted and… I liked it. And I thought that… if I was with Mark, I'd keep feeling that way."

"But you didn't."

"No. I didn't. He cheated. I knew he'd cheat and… I still did it. A part of me… was hoping that Derek would find out and fight for me. But he didn't want to."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too. But I'm… I'm good, I'll be fine."

"So can we get this elevator moving again?"

Addison nods.

"We can get this elevator moving again.

When the elevator finally reaches the ground floor, Michael, Lucas, Derek, Meredith and Alex are all standing in front of it. Michael lifts a brow when Izzie and Addison get out, immediately leaning closer to kiss Izzie.

"I didn't expect the two of you to be in the elevator."

Addison smirks, staring at her brother.

"Who did you expect, Mike?"

Derek looks up, staring at Addison.

"You and Mark?"

Izzie, Addison, Michael and Lucas all shoot Derek a look and Addison sighs, avoiding his eyes.

"Shut up, Derek."

She stalks off, walking out at once and Michael sighs, shaking his head.

"Nice going, Shepherd."

Derek smirks before turning, rushing up the stairs and Meredith sighs, getting into the elevator, followed by Lucas. Izzie grabs Michael's hand when he aims to get in, shaking her head.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay…"

He nods at his father and the pair watch in silence as the elevator closes. Izzie turns to Michael, cupping his face with her hands.

"Michael, I know… we haven't been together for very long and this is soon and unexpected and maybe even stupid, but I love you."  
"Seriously?"  
She blushes, looking up at him shyly.

"Seriously."

Michael grins, wrapping his arms around her.

"That is very good. Because I love you too, Isobel Stevens."

* * *

Meredith looks at Lucas nervously.

He's shorter than she'd imagined. Way shorter than Michael. Maybe even shorter than Addison. She couldn't guess his age, but he looked younger than she'd imagined Addison's father to look. Lucas suddenly smirks, turning to her.

"You done?"

"Sorry?"

"I said are you done?"

"Done?"

"Done studying me."

"I wasn't…"

He lifts a brow and she sighs, staring at the floor.

"I never meant to hurt either of your children, Dr Montgomery."

Lucas smiles sadly, looking at Meredith honestly.

"In other circumstances… I would have liked you. You're a pretty girl. You're Ellis Grey's daughter. You seem… sweet."

"Thank you. I…"  
"But Addison is my daughter. My only… daughter. She made a mistake, I admit that. But she wanted to fix it and if you weren't there, she would have been able to."

"I…"  
"I'm not blaming you, Dr Grey. I'm just saying… in other circumstances, I would have liked you."

"Thanks."

They stand next to each other in silence for a while and Meredith sighs.

"In other circumstances… I would have really liked your daughter. She's… a good surgeon and a good mother."

"She is."

Lucas waits for Meredith to get out when the elevator door opens. He waits for a few seconds, frowning sadly, before getting out too, walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I'm an ass."

Richard lifts a brow when Derek enters his room and Derek sighs, sitting down on a chair next to Richard's bed.

"Is it too late, Richard?"

"Too late for what?"

"Too late… to fight for Addison?"

"Derek…"

"I hit her."

Richard bolts up in the bed, staring at Derek in disgust.

"You… hit her?"

"It was an accident, I swear. I… I can't explain how much I hate myself for it. But I didn't do it on purpose. I was just so angry and Michael and I were… fighting and she tried to pull me away and… I didn't think, I just… pushed her away and my hand hit her face. It was an accident. I never… It really…"

Richard nods slowly and Derek rubs his forehead before continuing.

"She didn't tell her father. Michael told me that… she didn't tell her father and she didn't want anyone else to tell him."

"I see."

"How did I throw away the most amazing woman in the world, Richard? Yeah. She cheated. But I wasn't married to her anymore. I was married to my job and she was lonely. And she felt like she wasn't good enough. Mark can charm his way into anyone's bed, I should have known it would happen. Everyone saw it coming. Except for me. I was a lousy husband."

"I see."

"I was an idiot, Richard."

"You were."

"Is it too late to fight for her?"

Richard sighs, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I think it is, Derek. You both need to move on. Away from each other. You're with Meredith and Addie is with Sloan."

"What I have with Meredith… when I really think about it, it pales in comparison to what I had with Addison. So on the one hand… I really want to fight for her. But on the other hand… I should have done that a long time ago and I didn't. I hit her. I hurt her. I don't deserve to be with her. But I can't be with Meredith and love Addison either. What am I supposed to do, Richard?"

"Derek, I think you need to take some time off… Figure out what it is that you want."

"I can't…"

Richard holds his hand up, shaking his head.

"Go. Take a week, get away from Addison and Meredith. Get away from Sloan and the Montgomery's… just get away."

Derek stands up, smiling sadly.

"I think… that's a good idea. Thanks, Richard."


	27. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all of the feedback… sigh… this story is coming to an end soon… I'm busy writing the last/second last chapter now. I want to wrap most of my fics up before I go to uni… Which is kinda soon! But I hope you still enjoy this. There are still a few chapters left… **

**I don't own Grey's. Do you seriously think Merder would even exist if I did? Seriously, how can a relationship form from a one night stand? I don't get it. I just don't. Which is why I'm in Addek denial… and I always will be. I can't stop hoping that Derek will realise he was just going through a midlife crisis.**

* * *

CHAPTER 28

Addison looks up when there's a knock on the front door, rushing down to open it and greeting Mark with a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey… are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not."

"I just…"

She sighs, hugging herself tightly.

"I got the divorce papers today."

"I see."

"I'm going to sign them… eventually."  
"I see."  
"Mark…"

"Ah. You're dumping me."

She bites onto her lips, tears forming in her eyes.

"I just…I need to figure out things. I need to figure out how to live without being… DerekandAddison. Because I don't know how… I don't know who to be."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, Mark."

"I knew you didn't love me. When you called me… every time you touched me, I knew you were longing for Derek. And against all reason… I hoped that it would change."

"Mark…"

"It's not going to change, is it?"

"I… I don't know. I need time, Mark."

"How much time do you need?"

"I don't know."  
Mark sighs, resting his hand against her cheek sadly.

"So this is it? You're breaking up with me?"

"I guess… something like that."

He leans forward, brushing his lips against hers tenderly.

"Just… I'll always be there for you, Addie. Even if you decide not to sign… if you decide to try and win Derek back… I'll be there for you as a friend."

"Thanks."

Mark rubs his neck, trying his best not to show how upset he is.

"So… tonight's date… do you mind if we skip it?"

"No. No, I understand."

"Thanks. Say hello to the kids for me."

"I will…"

"And Addie… Just so you know… I think… I'm staying in Seattle."

"I'm glad. I really am!"

He hugs her closely, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes, wishing that the moment would last forever. But it never does… and he finally leaves dejectedly, his shoulders slumped. Addison sighs, leaning against the door.

"Damn it."

* * *

Derek smiles sadly, holding the photo tightly. He turns it over, reading the words on the back.

"I live for your hands, I live for your hair…"

He sighs, tears forming in his eyes at once.

He turns the photo back, staring at his and Addison's smiling faces. He could still remember this day so well… They were interns and they'd just completed a 48-hour test. Instead of going to bed like all the other interns, Derek and Addison however, decided that they were going to go out. So they did… They spent the day at an amusement park, holding hands, kissing and laughing as they went on all the rides. At the end of the day, they went to a fountain where Derek asked some random guy to take a picture of them. After which he got on his knee and proposed.

He didn't know Addison kept the picture until she gave it to him for their first wedding anniversary, set in a beautiful frame.

That fateful night in New York… he left the frame, but for some reason, he took the photo. And when he turned it around, he saw the poem in her hand writing… the silly little poem they wrote in med-school. The silly little poem that conveyed all their feelings in so few words.

Derek sighs, staring at the words again, before getting in his car, driving to Meredith's house confidently.

"Derek!"

Meredith looks happy to see him and Derek bites onto his lip.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I just… I'm going away for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just need some time… some space."

"Okay. I get that."

"Thanks."

He leans forward, kissing her tenderly.

"I'll… we… we'll talk when I get back, okay?"

Meredith frowns, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you… having second thoughts about us?"

"We'll talk when I get back."

He turns quickly to keep from seeing the disappointment in her eyes, rushing to his car. Instead of driving back to his trailer, he steers his car in the direction of Lucas Montgomery's house.

* * *

"Daddy!"  
Brad answers the door, jumping into his fathers arms, hugging him closely. Derek smiles, wrapping his arms around his son.

"Hey big man!"

"Daddy…"

Derek looks up, his heart stopping for a second when he sees Addison at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes red.

"Have you been crying?"

Addison shrugs, putting her hair in behind her ear nervously.

"It's not important. Eh… why are you here?"

Derek kneels in front of Brad, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Brad… could you… go play for a while? I want to talk to mom."

Brad nods, rushing upstairs and Derek sighs, looking at Addison, desperately wanting to reach out to her.

"I… I just… wanted to say goodbye to you and the kids…"

"Goodbye?"

He nods, staring at her.

"Yeah. I'm going away for… a week or so. To clear my head."

"Where are you going?"

"I have no idea…"

"I see."

He nods, looking at her intently.

"I need to get away. To think…"

"To think?"

"About… me. And you. And Meredith."

"Derek…"

"No, just let me finish… I need to figure out what I want. Because what I'm doing now… is stringing Meredith along while I still have feelings for you. And that's not fair."

"Derek, don't do this…"

Derek holds his hands up, shaking his head.

"Don't. Don't say anything just… I screwed up, we both did… I… And I'm not saying that you have to take me back or anything. I'm just saying… I need to find out… who I am. What I want."

"I understand that."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I do."

"So…"

She stands up, rubbing her neck.

"I'll get the kids…"

He nods and Addison disappears, re-appearing with Brad and Ashley a few seconds later. They both rush towards him, climbing onto his lap casually, pressing their heads against his chest. Addison looks at them for a while, smiling sadly before walking out to the kitchen, giving them some time alone.

Derek looks at both his kids, hurt stinging through him suddenly.

How could he have done this? How could he have given it all up? His perfect family… How could he…

He sighs, resting a hand on each kid's head.

"Guys… Daddy is going away for a while…"

Brad's eyes widen, tears immediately forming.

"Are you mad at mommy again?"

"No… no, sweetie… I'm not mad at mommy. I just… dad needs to go away for a few days. Just a few days and I'll be back, okay?"

"A few days?"

Brad looks at his father sternly and Derek nods.

"A few days. Promise."

"Okay."

Derek takes time to hug and kiss each kid before standing up, looking down at them earnestly.

"Can you… ask mommy to come and say goodbye?"

Brad nods, rushing out to find Addison. She comes back into the living room with a slight frown, following Derek to his car while the kids wait inside.

"So…"  
Derek turns to face Addison, resting his hand against her cheek.

"I guess…"  
"This is bye. For now."

"Yeah."

They look at each other for a long time and Derek sighs, brushing his lips against Addison's forehead.

"I'll… I'll be gone for about a week. Nothing more."

"Okay."  
"I want you to have this."

Addison frowns, taking the photo from him, her heart stopping for a few seconds.

"Derek…"  
"Just… read what you've written on the back and… just think about it, okay?"

She presses the photo to her heart, tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay."

Derek suddenly leans forward, kissing her tenderly. Addison moans softly, running her fingers through his hair, kissing him back with all the love she wishes she never felt. They finally break apart at a desperate need for oxygen and Derek smiles, brushing his lips against her forehead once again.

"I'm going to think about you."

"Don't. You need… space. So get it."


	28. Chapter 29

**Thanks so much for all the feedback! I'm leaving on Friday, so I'm going to try to have this fic finished by then, since I don't know how often I'm going to be able to write once I'm at uni… So I hope you enjoy and please don't be shy – tell me what you think!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

CHAPTER 29

It's over an hour later when Addison finally crawls into bed, allowing the tears to fall. She stares at the photo, the day playing over and over in her mind… she stares at the words on the back, remembering a dorm room, bad food and beer… Her and Derek, holding each other closely, giggling while writing the poem.

Everything was so simple.

So easy.

Everything was so right. Until it wasn't anymore.

She sighs, turning around, the photo still pressed to her body, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Derek yawns, rubbing his eyes. He'd decided against going back to the trailer and getting some sleep. Instead, he just started driving aimlessly until he reached a farm. He just knew that it was the right place and he walked to the door, waiting for the farmer to answer it.

He didn't need to explain much to the sympathetic looking man. He just said that he needed some space and… the man gave him one look and invited him in. Three beers and two hours later, Derek was sitting in his tent, staring at the water in front of him. Addison. Meredith. Meredith. Addison.

Addison was his kryptonite. She was his past… the first woman he ever loved. She was his life.

Meredith was his saviour. She was refreshing and different and she made him McDreamy.

With Addison he was Derek. He could be himself and that was something he hadn't found with Meredith yet… and he didn't know if he ever would.

But he'd wronged both of them so badly…

He lied to Meredith about being married… he made her the dirty mistress.

He ignored Addison. He hurt Addison. He betrayed Addison… he…

A wave of nausea suddenly rushes over him and he has to rest his head on his knees for a few seconds, waiting for it to pass.

Addison had forgiven him for hitting her. She knew it was an accident and she'd forgiven him. But he couldn't forgive himself… He didn't know if he ever would.

Derek frowns, slowly realising that this was possibly the only reason why he didn't want to pursue her again.

Guilt kept him from telling her that he wanted her back and…

Derek frowns when he hears a soft sound outside, immediately getting out of his tent, staring at the tall figure in the dark silently.

"Derek?"

"Mark?"

Mark grimaces, sitting down on the ground.

"The farmer… told me that someone else was here. I didn't realise…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to get away. What are you doing here?"

"I need space."

Derek sits down next to Mark and they stare at the stars for a long time before Mark speaks.

"Addison dumped me."

"I'm still in love with her."

They sigh, staring at the stars again.

"Why did you hit her?"

"It was an accident. I was fighting with Michael and she tried pulling me off and I pushed her back…"

"Oh."

"It was an accident and she's forgiven me. But I can't forgive myself."

"If it was an accident… you should."

"Why did you sleep with her?"

"Because you didn't."

"Mark."

Mark sighs, staring at the ground.

"That night… she was going through hell after Ashley was born and… she thought you didn't want her anymore. So when your mom offered to watch the kids, Addie prepared dinner for you and her… she dressed up in this amazing black dress and she waited."

"And I didn't go."

"You had surgery. And I went to tell her that you wouldn't make it. When I got there she was sitting on the kitchen floor, holding a knife to her palms."

"WHAT?"  
Derek stares at Mark in shock and Mark sighs, nodding.

"I grabbed it, threw it away and… I kissed her. I didn't think she'd kiss me back, but she did and…"  
"I don't need to hear more."

"She stayed with me after you left. I made her go into therapy and I… convinced myself that she loved me. But she never did."  
"Mark…"

"I'm sorry, Derek."  
Derek bites on his lip, hesitating for a second, but finally deciding to answer the question that's been bugging him.

"When you… did she… with you?"

Mark smirks, looking at Derek.

"Yes. I'm Mark Sloan. I'm a sex-god. Of course she did."  
"Oh."

"She called your name Derek."

Derek swings his head to Mark quickly, twitching a muscle in his neck. He frowns, rubbing his neck while staring at Mark.

"She did?"

"Yeah. And I… pretended that it would pass. I pretended that it would stop. And every time she called your name during sex… or muttered it in her sleep… I pretended that I was doing the right thing. That sooner or later… she'd start loving me. But she never did."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

Derek smiles slightly.

"You're right. I'm not."

"So Meredith?"

Derek sighs, shaking his head.

"That's what I'm here to figure out."

"Seriously?"

"I don't want to hurt Meredith… and I've already hurt Addie so much… I don't… I love them both, Mark. Or at least… I care about them both. Everything is so much easier with Meredith… I don't want to hurt Addie again."

Mark slowly nods and Derek stands up.

"Do you want a beer?"

"Ya… that'd be great."

Derek nods, reaching into his tent and handing Mark a beer before sitting down. They drink in silence for a while before Mark suddenly speaks.

"What would you do… if you return to Seattle tomorrow and you hear Meredith is dead?"

"I… I'd be devastated. I'd… cry and scream and… be devastated."

Mark nods slowly, looking at Derek earnestly.

"What would you do… if you went back to Seattle tomorrow and… find out that Addison is dead?"

"I can't…"

"What would you do, D?"

Derek closes his eyes, thinking for a minute.

"I'd… die. I can't… imagine not having her in my life…"

Mark nods, smiling sadly.

"Do you want my two cents?"

"Yeah…"

"You like Meredith. She makes you feel like McDreamy, she's hot, she's young, she's sweet… it's an ego boost to have a young little thing pining after you. And then… there's Addison. Addie, who knows you better than anyone else. Addie, who – after everything – is still the love of your life."

Derek frowns, staring at Mark.  
"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Well… helping me. I mean… why aren't you convincing me that I really love Meredith so you can have Addison?"

Mark sighs, turning the beer bottle around in his hands.

"Because I… Because I love her so much that I just… really want her to be happy."

Derek sighs, shaking his head.

"I don't deserve her. Addison deserves someone… better. Someone like… I can't believe I'm going to say this, but… someone like you."

Mark laughs sadly.

"Yeah. In a perfect world… Addie and I would be together and… You're right, D. You don't deserve her. I'm actually the better guy and… she should be with me. But she loves you. Unfair as that is."

Derek frowns, looking at Mark.

"She loves me? I mean… you really think she still loves me after everything I've done?"  
"I know she still loves you, Derek. It doesn't mean she's going to take you back just like that because… you were an ass. You're going to have to walk to hell and back to get her to even consider giving you another chance. But if it's worth it…"

"It is."

Mark nods, glancing at Derek.  
"Well… good luck then."

"Mark…"

"I know."

They sigh, still sitting next to each other and Derek glances over at Mark's tent, which is still in the bag.  
"My tent… it's actually big enough for two people if you…"

"Thanks."

"Anytime. And thanks for…"

"Hey. You're Derek and Addison. You're my family."


	29. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the reviews!! So Mark loves Addison, but he wants her to be happy rather than be with him and be miserable. Admirable, I think.**

**So here is the next chapter… hope you enjoy…**

* * *

CHAPTER 30

Derek wakes up first, wincing when he opens his eyes.

"Ugh. Make the sun go away!"

Mark grunts, slowly sitting up.

"How much did we drink?"

"I don't remember."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um… talking. And drinking. How did we get in the tent?"

"I have no idea."

Mark yawns, wiping over his eyes.

"This feels like our med-school days."

"Yeah. Except Addison isn't going to throw books at us because we're hungover in class."

"That's good."

"Yep…"

Derek sighs, shaking his head slightly.

"How did we get here, Mark?"

"What?"

"You and I… and Addison… how did it all get so damn…"

"Complicated?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I knew."

"I just… I wish we could be back in med-school and… I wish Addison knew that she was the only one for me and I knew I was the only one for her and you were our best friend. I want you… to be our best friend again."

"We could still go back there, you know."  
"Do you really think we can? I just… I want us to go out as friends and not be worried that… Addison might sit there, wanting you. Or you might sit there wanting her. I want to make love to my wife and not worry that she might be comparing me to you."

"She'd never…"

"I know. But still. I worry."

Mark sighs, rubbing over his eyes.

"Derek, I know… there's nothing I… I just, if I could make this right I would."  
"I know. And… I should have seen it coming."

"You should have. You should have known that… no one can spend that much time with Addison and not fall in love with her."

"I should have a lot of things."

"It's not too late to make it right."

"What about you?"  
"Me?"

"You… love her too."

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. I'll survive… if I can have my family back. I'd like to stay in Seattle… if that's okay with you."

"You don't need to ask me first."  
"I know. But I want to."  
Derek smiles, reaching out to shake Mark's hand.

"I… Thanks. And I'd like it… if you stayed."

Mark nods, smiling at Derek gratefully.

"So… have you decided what you're going to knew?"  
"I think… I decided before I even came here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… I gave… Addie a picture of us. She gave it to me for our first anniversary. The poem is written on the back."

"What poem?"

"The poem. Our vows."  
"Ah…"

Mark grins, nodding slowly.

"I live for your hands, I live for your hair…"

"Yeah. That one."

Mark looks at Derek curiously.

"Do you think that is going to make her think again about the divorce?"

"Yeah… I hope so."

"She got the papers, Derek."

"WHAT?"

Mark nods slowly.

"She ended things with me… after she got the papers."

"What does that mean, Mark? Do honestly think I still have a chance?"  
"You're going to have to work your sorry ass off. But yes. I do believe you have a chance."

* * *

"Dr Shepherd… I'm your intern for the day."

Addison looks at George O'Malley distractedly.

"Oh… O'Malley, yeah, eh… Pick up Lara Jameson's labs for me and bring it to the NICU, please?"

George simply nods and Addison hesitates for a minute before heading to Richard's hospital room.

* * *

"Addie."

He seems glad to see her and she sits down nervously.

"Richard… Derek has just… gone off. I have no idea why, he came to say goodbye last night and then he took off, I have no idea where he is or why he left… Do you know anything about it?"

Richard nods slowly.

"Derek… needs some time on his own. To sort things out for himself."

"I see."

"What… If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Sloan?"

Addison looks at the ground with a small frown.

"Why?"

"He left as well."  
"He left Seattle?!"

"No… He just said he needed to get away for a few days. To think about taking a job here."

"I see."

"So?"

"We… I…"

She sighs, looking at Richard with tears in her eyes.

"I need to figure out who I am without Derek, Richard. I need to be… alone for a while. Not completely alone just… I need to figure out who Addison is without a man. And I wasn't being fair to Mark. I can't be with him and love…"

"Derek?"

She nods sadly, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah… It's pathetic, I know. To still love him. But I can't stop, Richard. I can't just turn it off. Don't you think I would have done it if I could?"

"Addie…"

She shakes her head, forcing a smile to her face.

"Enough with this. I'm going to work, there are labouring moms and… babies that need to be saved and I… need to do my job. So… I'll see you later."

Richard nods, closing his eyes as she exits the room, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Meredith groans when she spots the redhead coming around the corner, her eyes shooting fire.

"Dr Montgomery!"

Addison looks at the younger woman with a little sympathy. Okay, so she didn't owe her anything, but the poor girl had to be so confused with Derek leaving and all.

"Dr Grey? How are you?"

"I could be better. What is going on between you and Derek?"

"Excuse me?"  
Addison looks at Meredith disbelievingly, shaking her head slightly.

"Dr Grey, my personal life is absolutely none of your business."

"It is if it concerns my boyfriend!"

Addison sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Derek and I are getting a divorce. I got the papers yesterday but I couldn't give it to him, since he decided to go away for a while. As you can see, I'm not with him. So what's your problem?"

"Why is he having second thoughts about who he wants to be with?"

"How should I know? Ask him when he gets back! Now, if you don't mind, I have patients waiting for me."

Addison pushes past Meredith, rushing up to the NICU.

She bends over Baby Girl Grantham, closing her eyes.

"If you knew… what I know… now… You'd stay young forever."

* * *

"Dr Webber? Can I come in?"

Richard opens his eyes, nodding at the frail intern slowly.

"Sure… come in Dr Grey."

She sits down next to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't know… who else to talk to… and I really need to talk."

"I think I know what this is about…"  
Meredith smiles sadly, shaking her head.

"I knew… when I saw he was my boss, I knew that I shouldn't… be in a relationship with him. And then when his wife pitched up out of nowhere… I decided to give up on him but then he came back after me and now… now he needs time again and there's a chance that he might pick her… his wife… over me again and… I need stability. I do not need complicated and Derek is complicated."

Richard sighs, resting a hand on Meredith's shoulder and she looks at him innocently.

"I love him."

"You're young, Meredith… it'll hurt for a while, but you'll move on. Find someone else…"

"You think he's going to choose her? And that she's going to take him back?"

"You're a beautiful girl, Meredith and any man… could easily fall in love with you. But Derek and Addison are… Derek and Addison. Nothing will ever really come between them."

"I see."

"You're going to be okay, Meredith. You're strong."  
She stands up, doing her best to keep the tears from falling.  
"I just… need a minute alone…"

Richard nods, watching as Meredith leaves. When she disappears around the corner, Richard falls back on his bed, wondering how Derek Shepherd has managed to royally screw up the lives of two amazingly beautiful and wonderful women.


	30. Chapter 31

**Okay so… Breaks in to song I finished writing this! I finished writing this! **

**Ha!**

**Now that's settled. Thanks SO much for all the reviews and here's the next chapter. I'll put on the next tomorrow morning… **

**I own nothing. Seriously.**

* * *

CHAPTER 31

"So when are we going back?"

Derek opens his eyes at Mark's question, shrugging.

"Tomorrow. The day after that. Whatever."

"But you've already gotten what you came for."

"Have you?"

Mark sighs, closing his eyes.

"I came here… to find peace. To find silence. And instead, I found my brother. I don't think I need anything else."

"What if she signs the papers, Mark?"

Mark sighs, squeezing Derek's shoulder.

"Then you don't. Then you fight for her!"

"What if she doesn't want me to fight for her?"

"Then you do it anyway!"

Derek grins, looking at the man he grew up with.

"How the hell did I think I was going to be okay without my brother?"

Mark laughs, shaking his head.

"The same thing I thought… when I thought I was going to be okay without my only family…"

Derek smiles sadly, staring out in front of him.

"I never thought we'd get here… to a point where we… realise that we've almost lost each other's friendship, it's…"

Mark nods slightly, swallowing back tears.

"When I stood… there with you at your wedding, I never thought… I never thought that I'd betray you in the worst way imaginable."

"You didn't betray me."  
"But…"

"Addison wasn't my wife when you slept with her. I realised that last night, I… she wasn't my wife anymore. I lost her long before you slept with her."  
"No. No you didn't. You never lost her, Derek. She's still yours…"

"We are very screwed up people."

"We're the worst."

* * *

"Addie!"  
Addison spins around when she hears the familiar voice behind her, her eyes widening.

"Nancy! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Derek and the kids!"

"Did mom send you?"

Nancy grins brightly.

"Oh, you know us all too well."

Addison grins.

"I sure do… how is… everybody?"

"They miss you and Derek and the kids."  
Addison's face falls and she stares at the tile.

"They miss Derek and the kids you mean."  
"No. They miss you and Derek and the kids. Addie, you made a mistake. We get that. You're just human… Derek… he's always had you up on a pedestal and it was only a matter of time before you came crashing down. No one is perfect."

"Nancy… I didn't make a mistake, I screwed up. Really… screwed up."

"Yeah, you did. And… we were upset, but then Kathleen reminded us… how Derek sent Mark in his place… to every family occasion and every anniversary and birthday and… we realised that it was understandable. Not right… not justified… but understandable."

"I think the fact that the guy I slept with happened to be his best friend makes it less understandable."  
Nancy shrugs, grinning brightly.

"It should… although the fact that he's Mark makes it more understandable. I mean… have you SEEN Mark? Hell, who wouldn't go there?"

"Nancy!"  
Nancy shrugs, still grinning.

"What? It's true!"

Addison grins, hugging her again.

"My dad and Mike are here too… you're staying with us, okay?"

"Sure! Where's my dumbbell brother?"

Addison sighs, dragging Nancy into an on-call room. She locks the door before facing her.

"He went off… to no one knows where… to think."

"Think?"  
"He needs time. And space."

"Oh…"  
Addison sighs, carefully taking the picture out of her lab coat pocket.

"He gave me this, Nancy. And then he kissed me."

Nancy takes the picture with a frown, enlightenment dawning on her as she turns it around.

"Oh. Your wedding vows."

"And I just… we wrote it when we were in college, Nance, and it's always… I don't know, whenever we were going through a rough time, I'd just remember it and know that everything was going to be okay, because we love each other and now…"

"You're confused because he gave it to you and you used to see it as a promise that everything was going to be okay?"

Addison nods, sitting down on the bed next to Nancy. Nancy sighs, hugging her closely.

"Oh, Addie… Do you want me to kill him? Because I will?"  
Addison laughs, tears forming in her eyes.

"That won't be necessary. I'm glad you're here, Nance."  
"Yeah. Me too. So where's the slutty intern?"

* * *

Derek looks at Mark with wide eyes.

"I can not do that!"

"Yes you can."

"No… seriously, I can't… in front of the entire… Addison would probably kill me."

"Then you die like a hero. Come on, Shepherd. Have some guts!"

Derek sighs, closing his eyes.

"Fine."

"Great! Come on, pack up. We have a lot to do…"

"Mark. Wait."  
Mark freezes, looking at Derek with a slight frown.

"What?"

"Are you okay with this?"

"Of course I am. Besides… it might score me some brownie points with that hot new nurse…"

Derek laughs, shaking his head.

"You'll never change. You know that right?"

Mark grins, nodding.

"Oh, I know."

* * *

"Izzie!"

Izzie spins around when she hears Michael's voice behind her, smiling.

"Hey."

"Can you come to the roof with me?"

"The roof?"

She looks at him suspiciously and he nods, out of breath.

"Yeah. Like now."

"I have to go to the pit to…"

"It'll only take a minute… I've got to show you something."

"Okay then…"  
Relief washes over him and he grabs her hand, rushing up to the roof. Izzie follows him with a slight frown, unsure of why he's acting so strange. She lifts a brow when she notices the single red rose, laying on the ground.

"That for me?"

Michael nods, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah."

Izzie kneels down, slowly picking up the rose.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

She turns around, gasping when she notices Michael, kneeling in front of her with a diamond ring in his outstretched palm.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Mark grins when the car stops in front of the hospital and looks at Derek.

"Okay. You go to the trailer and get the stuff… I'll organize a plan at the hospital."

"Thanks, Mark."  
Mark winks at Derek before getting out of the car and watching as Derek drives off.

He nods at himself before entering the hospital, immediately noticing her.

"Nancy Pants?"

"Mark!"

She turns, rushing forward and flinging herself into his arms.

"You look good! How are you?"

Mark grins, an idea slowly forming in his head.

"I have something really interesting to tell you…"

"I'm listening."

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Derek and Addison…"

"Let's go talk somewhere private…"

"So wait, we're helping Derek and Addie?"

"We are helping Derek and Addie."

Derek looks at Brad and Ashley seriously.

"So you understand what you have to do for daddy?"

Brad nods, his eyes shining.

"Daddy, do you love mommy again?"

Derek nods, grinning.

"Yeah… daddy loves mommy again."

Brad grins brightly and Derek winks at him.  
"So let's get to work…"


	31. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I'll probably update again later today… or tomorrow… whatever. So… there is only one chapter left. Oh, and perhaps the epilogue…**

**I own nothing… Wish I owed Grey's though.**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 32

Derek lifts a brow when he stops at Lucas's house, only to find Nancy and Mark waiting there.

"Nance?"

"Hey loser."

"Did mom send you?"

"You realise that's exactly what Addie asked, right?"

Derek shrugs, putting Ashley down on the ground.

"Why are you here? With Mark?"

Mark grins at Derek.

"She has a key."  
"She has a key?"

"Yup."

"Oh that's going to make things so much easier…"

"Wait… how did you plan to get inside?"

Derek shrugs.

"Lift Brad through the window and make him open up the back door from the inside."

Mark smirks, shaking his head slightly.

"Smooth."

"Shut up. So… Nancy is in on the plan?"

Mark simply nods and Nancy turns, unlocking the door.

"So let's get it started."

Mark frowns, shaking his head.

"Derek, you can't stay. I have that part of the plan covered."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Break up with Meredith and try to make Addison soft."

Derek nods.

"I can do that."  
Nancy grins, picking up her cell phone.

"I'm just going to call mom and tell her that you finally grew a brain."

Derek nods slowly, smirking.

"You do that."

* * *

Meredith grins brightly when she spots Derek coming around the corner, rushing into his arms.

"You're back!"  
He pushes her away tenderly, looking at her for a few seconds.

"Meredith… we need to talk."

"No, you need to kiss me."

"Mer…"  
"Oh."

He sighs, biting onto her lip and Meredith lifts her chin.

"You're choosing her over me. Again."

"I wish I could say that I'm sorry, but… I'm doing the right thing. I never meant to hurt you, Meredith…"

"Don't. Don't be nice to me. Don't even look at me. I don't want to see you anymore. I wish I never met you."

She turns around, storming off and Derek shrugs.

"That went well."

* * *

"Hey!"

Addison looks up when Izzie and Michael enter the NICU, flashing them a grin. Michael smiles back at his sister, putting his arm around Izzie's waist.

"We've got something to tell you."

Addison looks at them curiously.

"Yeah?"

Michael nods, still grinning.

"Yeah. We're getting married!"

"What? Congratulations!"  
Addison rushes forward, hugging both of them closely.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!"

Izzie smiles at Addison, taking a deep breath.

"You don't think it's too soon?"

Addison shakes her head, smiling.

"When you know… you know…"  
Her smile freezes when she notices Derek outside the NICU and she tucks a strand of hair in behind her ear, biting onto her lip.

"I'll… see you two later."

Michael looks at Derek over his shoulder, grabbing Addison's arm.

"Addie…"  
"Hmm?"

"Before… I didn't really understand how you could stay with him and… I just want… I know what true love is like and if that's what you have with Derek… then you should fight for it."

Addison sighs, resting her hand on Michael's shoulder with a sad smile.

"That's the thing, Mike. I don't think there's anything left to fight for."

"Don't talk too soon."

* * *

"Webber."

Richard smiles when Lucas Montgomery enters his hospital room and the latter sits down, looking bored.

"When are you planning on getting out of this hospital bed, you lazy moron?"

Richard smiles tiredly.

"Hopefully soon. So why are you visiting?"  
"What, I can't visit an old friend without an ulterior motive?"

Richard lifts a brow and Lucas sits down with a sigh.

"I'm worried about my daughter."

"Oh?"  
"Shepherd was in here and the next minute he left. Then Addison is in here, leaving in tears, followed by Grey being in here and leaving in tears. So how about telling me what the hell is going on?"

Richard sighs, shaking his head.

"As much as I want to… I don't think I can tell you."  
"Does he… Shepherd, does he love my daughter?"

"I think he does."  
"And Addison? Does she still love him?"

"Yes."

Lucas sighs, suddenly looking ten years older.

"I want her to be happy, Richard. I don't want my little girl to get hurt again. How do I keep that from happening?"

"You can't. You can just… hope for the best. And be there to pick up the pieces if things fall apart."

* * *

"So… you're back."  
Addison looks at Derek nervously and he nods, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Are you okay? You look tired?"

She shrugs, smiling.

"Long shift."

"Do you… want to go to the cafeteria? Talk over lunch or something?"

Addison checks her watch, shaking her head.

"I can't. I have surgery now. We'll talk later."  
He watches as she walks away, sighing.

"How am I supposed to make her soft if she won't even stay and talk to me? I have surgery now, she does not have surgery now."

"Dr Shepherd?"  
Derek jumps when George appears behind him, turning to face the intern.

"Yes, O'Malley?"

"I… You're back?"

"Yes."

"Well… it's good to have you back, Dr Shepherd. If you'll excuse me, I have to assist the other Dr Shepherd in surgery now."  
"She's really in surgery now?"

George nods and Derek looks at him curiously.

"Which OR?"

"Two."

"Thank you, Dr O'Malley. I'll see you around then."

George nods, heading off to the OR and Derek simply smirks before following him, entering the gallery and making sure to sit down in the front row.

* * *

"Derek, what are you doing?"  
Derek lifts a brow when Michael speaks next to him, smiling.

"I'm going to watch my wife's surgery."

"Derek…"

"I'm going to fight for her Michael. Really… fight for her this time. I'm going to give… everything I have for the chance to get her back."

Michael nods slowly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Mike."  
"Izzie and I are getting married."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I… I don't know when the wedding is going to be, but Izzie… she's thinking about asking Addie to be her maid of honour. She doesn't want to hurt Meredith's feelings, but… they've become good friends. Addie and Izzie."

Derek nods slowly.

"I'm not surprised. They're so much alike."  
"Yeah."

There is silence for a few minutes, then Michael looks at Derek hesitantly.

"Would you be my best man?"

"Mike…"

"Look, Derek, everything… it's not okay between us yet. We're not best friends again and… it's going to take time. But you were my brother and I want you to be my brother again. Eventually."

"Okay. I'd… be honoured."  
"Thanks."

* * *

"Clamp."

Addison works swiftly, glancing up at Michael and Derek in the gallery.

"Why would…"  
She shakes her head quickly, focusing on the patient, a four month old boy.

"O'Malley, careful there…"

"BP and heart rate's falling…"

"Damn it…"

Derek sits forward, pressing his fingers against the glass.

"Come on, Addie… you can do this…"

Michael scoots forward too, watching his sister intently.

"Hurry Addie!"

She works faster, frowning slightly.

"BP's stabilizing…"

She breathes a sigh of relief, closing her eyes for a second.

"Heart rate is stable, BP's stable… good job, Dr Montgomery."

Addison nods slightly, looking at George.

"O'Malley… finish up here please."  
She watches as George carefully sutures, smiling at him.

"Nicely done."  
He follows her out of the OR, scrubbing out silently. Addison jumps when she bumps into Derek, frowning slightly.

"Are you stalking me?"

Derek laughs, shaking his head.

"Of course not. Good job in there."

"Thanks."  
She starts walking to the locker room, turning around with a frown when he follows her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking with you?"

"Okay… why?"

"Hmm. Because."

Addison sighs, slightly shaking her head.

"You realise you're creeping me out, right?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Derek. You are following me and you are staring at me. It creeps me out."

"Sorry."

He doesn't stop following her however, grabbing her arm and pulling her against his chest as soon as they enter the locker room.

"Derek…"

He brushes his lips against hers, running his fingers through her hair.

"Derek!"

Derek silences her by completely covering her mouth with his, wrapping his arms around her waist. Addison sighs, running her fingers through his hair. He ends the kiss abruptly, winking at her.

"Nice seeing you, Addie."

He leaves without another word and Addison falls back against the door, touching her lips.

"Okay then… wow."

* * *

Derek rushes to the conference room, grinning when he finds Mark there already.

"What have you… oh wow…"

Derek looks at the conference room, which has been turned into something like a DerekandAddison shrine. Pictures from med-school, their wedding and various other occasions were blown up and stuck to the walls.

"I feel like I'm stuck in the Twilight zone."

Mark grins.

"Shut up. Addie's going to love it."  
"I hope so… do you have the song?"

Mark nods, indicating to the CD player.

"Yeah. Where did you hear that, it fits the two of you perfectly!"

Derek grimaces.

"Nancy. She emailed the words to me a few days after Addie arrived in Seattle."

"Figures. Okay, so… I asked one of the nurses to page her right about… oh, would you look at that. Now. Here's the CD player's remote."

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."


	32. Chapter 33

**Wow. I can't believe it… This is… the last chapter. Which kind of makes me go "Yay!"**

**I've gone a little update crazy on this fic... but anyway.**

**So thanks for all the reviews throughout the fic… You guys kept me going. And this chapter is kind of short, kind of silly, kind of sweet and kind of fluffy. Maybe even a little lame and totally not how I originally planned it to turn out, but I am happy with it. Enough with the rambling and on with the fic.**

**Oh. I don't own anything. At all.**

* * *

CHAPTER 33

Addison groans when her pager goes off, rushing to the conference room. She stops when she enters, staring at the photos silently. She's still wondering whether she should stay there or leave, when the music suddenly starts.

_When the night has come  
and the day is done  
I'm always thinking of you  
you are in the air  
You are everywhere  
in the every thing I do_

"Addie…"

She turns around, facing him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Derek, don't…"  
"No. Listen. Just… listen to the words…"

She bites onto her lip, struggling to breathe.

_If I could keep this moment time  
if I could make you forever mine  
Baby I'm lost in your love  
from heaven above  
You came to bring me up_

Derek slowly walks up to her, pulling her into his arms. They just stand there, holding each other, listening to the words.

_With you I feel that I could stay  
in love forever and a day_

_When I walk alone  
through an empty home  
I just can't stop thinking of you  
do you feel the pain  
Could it be the same  
are you missing me too_

_I see your face when I close my eyes  
I see a glimpse of my own paradise  
you came from heaven above  
I'm lost in your love  
Free as the wind  
you give me wings to fly_

_With you I feel that I could stay  
in love forever and a day_

_My girl I feel I could stay  
in love forever and a day_

When the song stops, the silence is suffocating and they can simply stare at each other. Derek rests his hand against Addison's cheek, not even noticing the crowd gathered outside the conference room.

"Addison…"  
"Derek, I…"

"Wait."

She nods slightly and he smiles, brushing his lips against hers.

"Look around, Addie. This is… this is what we are. This defines us. There's no Derek without Addison. Addie… I live for your hands, I live for your hair."

Addison sighs, biting onto her lip before softly speaking.

"I live for your smile, I live for your stare."

Derek softly touches her nose, grinning.

"I live for the way that you crinkle your nose… for the way that you love me from my head to my toes."

Addison wraps her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his, choking back tears.

"I live for the way you smell in the rain. I live for how you ease… all of my pain."

"I live for the heaven I'm in when you touch me."

Addison sighs, finally allowing the tears to fall.

"I live for the way I know you can see me."

"I live for a lot of things, I know that it's true. But I couldn't survive… if I didn't have you."

There is a long silence in which they can do nothing but hold each other. Derek clears his throat, tears shining in his eyes.

"Addie, it's still true. Every word… is still true."

Addison rests her hand against his cheeks, tears still falling freely.

"Yeah… for me too."

"So… Addie, I know you have the divorce papers. But I'm not going to sign them. I can't."

Addison smiles through her tears.

"I'm not either."

Derek laughs, holding her closer.

"Good. Because if you did… I wouldn't survive. I love you, Addison. Only you. And I don't care if it's hard or complicated because it's worth it. I'll never stop seeing you again, Addie. I don't know how I ever did."

"Derek…"  
"Mark and Meredith happened. And… we shouldn't forget that. Because that is what's going to keep us from making the same mistakes."

"I…"

"I'm taking you away on a second honeymoon, by the way."  
"Oh, you are?"

He nods, grinning.

"Yeah. The kids can stay here with Michael and Izzie. We can be back before their wedding… but we're going to be alone and spend time together and I'm going to make you realise that I'll never let you go again."

Addison looks at him with a small smile.

"You've got everything planned out, eh?"  
He nods, taking two airplane tickets out of his pocket.

"I do."

She opens it, gasping.

"You… you're taking me to Italy?"

"I am."

She wraps her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"We can make this work, right?"

"Yeah. We can."

"So Shepherd!"

Derek and Addison both turn around to face Lucas Montgomery, who is staring at them along with the rest of the hospital. Addison blushes slightly, but Derek simply grins, looking back at his father in law proudly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt my daughter again."

"I won't. I swear. I'd rather die."

"Well in that case… I guess you can call me dad again."

"Thanks. Dad."

Lucas nods, winking at his daughter and Addison sighs happily, resting her head against Derek's chest. Derek allows his eyes to wander over the onlookers and he grins happily.

"I would like to tell you all… that I am married to the most amazing woman in the world. And I beg you… to slap me if you see me spending an hour too long at the hospital. Because… this woman here, she's my life. And I can't lose her again. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And if I ever… stop seeing her… for so much as a second… I give you all the right… to gang up on me and hurt me as much as you can."

Addison laughs, reaching up to kiss him.

"You're crazy. You realise that, right?"

"Yeah… I do."

"And I love you."

"I love you too…"  
The onlookers applaud as their lips finally meet and Derek breaks away from Addison, laughing out loud. He walks to the door, winking at them before firmly closing it.

"Now. Where were we?"

Addison grins brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think I remember…"  
He laughs, lifting her up in the air as he kisses her again.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd."

"I love you too, Der… you're my everything. You're my whole life. And you always will be…"

Their lips meet again in a loving kiss and Derek holds his wife closer. All thoughts and senses are washed away as they get lost in each other, the whole world stopping and only one realisation washing over them repeatedly.

They are DerekandAddison.

And they always will be.

* * *

The End. Oh wait… one epilogue almost coming up…

**The song used, is called Forever and a day, by Michael Learns To Rock and I am totally obsessed with it!**


	33. Epilogue

**Okay, so first of all, I would like to thank my mommy and my daddy and I'm totally kidding. Lol. Thanks to everyone who's ever read and reviewed this. I just spent about an hour, reading each review again (Made me completely nostalgic) and I can't even tell you how much it means to me that you stuck by me throughout this fic and took the time to review. **

**A big thank you to everyone who's read this fic. I seriously hope you enjoyed it!**

**The epilogue is dedicated to the following people:**

**Mony19; Right Hand Blue, QUEENADDEK; simbagirl; bleupastel; esnad; PhoebeHasABadPenname; Picric drea; iluvbeinalittoannoyinperson; Addison-and-Pete-Are-Love; Abbeyannmd; AlwaysAndForeverOTH; Mchannahsgh; Nine00;**

**Addisonkarev; crazy-chicha6; ELM-Tree10; Joan; SeriouslyAddison; Lauz; Haley; Megan13; tooky close pin; Gilmoregirl913; PheobeColelovers; McDreamy's Gurl;**

**Addiekatefan; Rach; Melanie; Abigailchase3; kyrsten; Jerkface-Allyface; Flaming Jigsaw; muse-of-the-fairies; Cometsdanzer; Emily and TrishxCena.**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to review this fic. You guys kept me going and you're really awesome, so therefore… the epilogue. Hope you enjoy!**

**And sadly, I still hadn't succeeded in taking over Grey's Anatomy. Or any of the actors. I do own my gorgeous Lucas, Michael, Brad and Ashley though…**

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Ash, don't take the flowers out of your hair yet!"

Addison kneels in front of her daughter, grinning. She carefully puts the flower back in Ashley's hair, causing the three-year old to sigh.

"Mommy! The flower stupid!"  
"No, it's not, it's pretty. It looks great, now can you please leave it there until after the wedding?"

Ashley sighs deeply, nodding and Addison stands up, lightly tugging at her soft yellow dress. Luckily she could convince Izzie that there was no way she was going to wear pink. So they settled for a soft yellow for the bridesmaid dresses.

"I can't believe she's making me wear yellow!"

Cristina scowls, tugging on her dress impatiently and Addison laughs, turning to face her.

"Could have been pink."  
"Ugh, you're right."

"Where's Meredith?"

"She's outside, making googly eyes at the vet. Kill me."

Addison laughs, shaking her head slightly.

"Cristina!"

"What? It's nauseating. Almost as bad as you and McDreamy."

"Oh, like you and Burke are any better!"

Cristina blushes slightly, kneeling down in front of Ashley.

"You actually look adorable, you know."  
Ashley giggles, tugging at Cristina's hair.

"That's not okay though."  
Addison watches with a small smile as the two talk to each other, her eyes becoming dreamy.

When her and Derek had returned from Italy, she didn't really know what to expect. After all, she was friends with Izzie, Alex and Burke. There was no reason why that should have changed.

It had though.

When they came back, Meredith was seeing a vet called Finn Dandrige and they were "sickeningly" in love according to her friends. For a minute, she was afraid that Derek would be jealous. But he simply laughed, put his arm around Addison and told Meredith to "join the club of sickeningly in love couples."

Then, before she knew it, everything had changed.

They were all getting along… they were all being friends.

Derek had gotten rid of the trailer and built a house on the land. Once a week, they'd all get together: Izzie, Michael, Cristina, Burke, Alex, his girlfriend, June. Mark and his flavour of the day (as he liked to call it), Meredith, Finn, Richard, Adele, Lucas and (to Addison's obvious amusement) the head of Oncology, Rita Bradshaw. Who kept looking at her father with sickening adoration.

"Hello! Where are you?"

Addison jumps when Meredith suddenly speaks, blushing.

"I was thinking. So you finally let go of the vet?"  
It's Meredith's turn to blush and she nods.

"You know, when things… turned out like they did… I never thought I'd be this happy."

Addison smiles, nodding slowly.

"Yeah. Things didn't turn out like I thought they would either."

Addison looks at Meredith curiously.

"So who is Mark here with?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Who?"

"Nancy."

"Nancy as in Derek's sister?!"

Meredith nods and Addison gasps, shaking her head.

"I did not see that one coming."  
"You're not the only one, trust me. Derek almost had a heart attack on the spot."  
"I bet Nancy told him to shut up and enjoy the wedding."

Meredith nods, grinning.

"Her exact words!"

They share a look, both smiling.

They'd never be best friends. But they could be good friends. And they were willing to try. Because seriously… they could never hate each other. And they didn't want to.

Izzie finally enters, tugging at her hair.

"Okay, I look horrible."

"Izzie!"

Addison rolls her eyes, carefully fixing her hair.

"You look beautiful. Just breathe."

"Okay… I can do that…"

"If you girls are done, we all want the wedding to start."

Izzie grins when Lucas Montgomery enters, slipping her arm through his.

So what if it was weird having her future father-in-law give her away. He was the closest thing she'd ever had to a dad and there was no way that was going to change.

Before they know it, they're all in the church, slowly walking towards the men waiting for them... They all turn to the minister, grinning blissfully. The minister takes a deep breath, looking at the couple in front of him.

"Friends and loved ones... we are gathered here today..."

His words disappear as Addison looks up into Derek's eyes, her heart jumping as she remembers their wedding... and the years that followed... She's pulled back into reality when Michael starts speaking.

* * *

Michael takes a deep breath, turning to the blonde in front of him, his hands slightly shaking as he takes hers.

"Izzie… I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true the Lord Himself has answered that prayer. For today, Izzie, you as my joy become my crown. I thank Jesus for the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Isobel Stevens… my friend and my love. Today I give to you me."

Derek's eyes instantly find Addison, a small smile forming on his face. She looks up, her eyes locking with his as Izzie starts talking, tears evident in her voice.

"Michael, I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that God has chosen you to be my husband. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me the helpmeet God designed especially for you, and in confidence I will submit myself unto your headship as unto our Lord. Therefore, Michael Montgomery, I pledge to you my life as an obedient, faithful and loving wife. Whither thou goest I will go, whither thou lodgest I will lodge, Thy people shall be my people, And thy God my God."

"From the earliest of times, God has decided that it was not good for man to be alone. Thus he created woman, to be a man's partner, to be his joy and love. Isobel and Michael, my prayer is that you will continue to be a joy to each other and that your love will never wither. Now, by the power vested in my by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Michael grins, looking down into her eyes.

"I love you. Always."

"I love you too."

Derek winks at Addison slightly, still grinning. Addison winks back at him, her heart soaring. His hand finds hers as they walk to the reception area, his lips quickly brushing against hers.

"Do you remember our wedding?"

Addison nods, squeezing his hands.

"I could never forget our wedding. It was one of the best days of my life."

He grins brightly, holding her hand a little tighter.

"Can I have your attention please?"

Derek looks at the guests with a grin, nodding.

"Yeah, it's speech time and as the best man… it is my duty to tell you awfully embarrassing stories. Now, I promised Mike that I wouldn't tell you about the time in med-school, when he got so drunk he tried to chat up his own sister. I also promised him that I wouldn't tell you that his face turns red when his drunk and sometimes he giggles like a girl. I promised that I wouldn't tell you that he forgot his car keys at the bar once, and when he arrived in the parking area his car was gone. I promised not to tell you that he was voted Most Likely To Travel To The Moon and Stay There. Or that he was a band geek, or that it took him seventeen years to grow into his ears. So… since I promised, I won't tell you that. What I will tell you, is that I've known Michael for a long time and I have never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at Izzie. The way his face lights up when she's in the room, the way he can't stop smiling when she's around… your love is so obvious to all of us, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. I can tell you a thing or two about being married… you're going to fight. Sometimes you're going to want to kill each other, scream at each other and rip your hair out. But you never will. Because no matter how angry you are, you'll never stop loving each other. Because that feeling… it doesn't go away. Michael and Izzie… I hope that your marriage… is as passionate and exciting and amazing… as mine and Addison's. I hope that after twelve years… you can also open your eyes in the morning and just look at each other, realising that there's nowhere else you'd rather be. That you'd found your heaven. To Michael and Izzie."

"To Michael and Izzie!"

Amidst the applause and laughter, Derek makes his way over to his wife, taking her in his arms. Addison smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're my heaven, Addie… and you always will be."

"You're my heaven too… I never thought it was possible to love someone… as much as I love you."

They grin when Brad and Ashley join their hug, putting their arms around their kids and each other.

Life was never going to be easy.

But it was always going to be worth it.

* * *

Lucas Montgomery watches with a smile as Addison and Derek follow Michael and Izzie onto the dance floor, his heart swelling. Finally… both his children were truly happy. He looks up, his eyes finding Rita Bradshaw.

Perhaps, he thinks as he walks towards her to ask her for a dance, he could focus on his own happiness now…

_The End._

* * *

**I got the vows off the internet, they are traditional Christian Vows.**


End file.
